Gwaine and his Quest to Help Merlin
by fiacso
Summary: Merlin finds himself in an awkward situation; a situation that he cannot hope to escape alone. He turns to Gwaine for help, and will soon discover whether he made the right decision. So what will happen when Percival, Gwen, Elyan, and Leon get involved? Will Gwaine succeed in his quest to help Merlin? Reveal!Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! ****Welcome to '_Gwaine and his Quest to help Merlin'_**

**This is a reveal fic set after 'The Wicked Day' (s4e3) and before 'Aithusa' (s4e4)**

**I hope you enjoy it, plz leave a review if you do!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to BBC Merlin, not me**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter One: An Unexpected Development ~<p>

(*-*)

That morning saw an very anxious, very _troubled_ Merlin walking through the castle halls.

_That _morning was of the day after Arthur's coronation, and everyone was celebrating; feelings of joy mingled with sadness in the loss of their king; elation at the beginning of a new era in Camelot. But Merlin… he didn't feel any of that.

He had _blown_ it, stuffed it all up! And now he was feeling the overwhelming need to tell someone. Talk to them. Make them see _sense!_

Suddenly, as though adhering to his thoughts, Gwaine rounded the corner ahead of Merlin to emerge into the passage he was walking down. Merlin couldn't understand why someone could generally look that _happy_ after what had happened. _No one_ understood.

"Merlin!" the knight exclaimed, as though surprised to find the servant wandering around the castle at this time of the morning. Merlin pushed his gloominess aside and smiled warmly, however shy of his usual cheery gusto.

"Hello, Gwaine". Gwaine's eyes narrowed in suspicion at his friend's behaviour, and Merlin sighed.

"What's up Merlin? Today is supposed to be a _good_ day. No more mean, old, miserable, _tyrant_ of a king! Oh! And I am officially- _un_banished!"

He said all this with a broad grin in place, but it wavered slightly as he realised Merlin had been growing more depressed as he had continued to talk. He changed tactics.

"Coming to watch us train, Merlin? I'm headed there now. Don't want to keep Arthur waiti- "

"Gwaine, could I… ", Merlin swallowed audibly, "could I talk to you?"

Gwaine paused slightly, registering the apprehensive look on Merlin's face. He smiled softly, "Of course, Merlin. You can _always_ talk to me. What is it?"

"N-no. Not here. Your chambers?"

Gwaine smiled more enthusiastically. In an attempt to cheer his friend up, he added cheekily, "Any excuse to make the princess – uh, _queen_ mad!"

The knight and servant walked together the short distance to Gwaine's chambers, one deliberately causing his hair to bounce lightly in case any courtiers were to pass them, and the other walking nervously with his head down, noticeably subdued. Once they reached Gwaine's rooms, Merlin allowed Gwaine to walk in first, then entered himself and locked the wooden door behind him. He turned around to face a concerned knight, also acting as a worried friend.

(/*-*) ~ (*-*\)

"Gwaine, can I- "Merlin's quiet words caught in his throat out of nervousness. "Can I trust you?" he asked his friend.

"Of course you can trust me, Merlin", Gwaine said sincerely, before adding, "I'm Gwaine!"

"Good… I want to… tell you something. Can you promise me you won't tell anyone? It's important".

Gwaine regarded his friend in suspicion, eyes narrowing. "I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Especially Arthur?"

"I won't tell him _any_thing".

"Even my biggest secret?".

"Yes".

Merlin bit his lip. "Even if I told you I had magic?"

"Even if you told me you had magic", Gwaine repeated.

Merlin stared intently at his friend, begging him to understand, until Gwaine shrugged.

"So…what's the big secret?"

At that statement Merlin felt all the nerves drain out of him, and he found himself with an overwhelming desire to burst out laughing. It took all of his self-control not to, but he did allow a small chuckle to escape him.

"That's it, Gwaine. I _have_ magic".

Gwaine _did _burst out laughing, eventually ceasing once he saw the small but serious frown on Merlin's face.

Gwaine smiled uncertainly, not sure whether to take his friend seriously. "That's a good one, Merlin. Now tell me what it is! You're making me nervous".

"I already _did_! I'm _telling _you that I'm a warlock".

"And _I _haven't been to the tavern for a week. What's your point?"

"Gwaine this is serious".

"Really? You're telling me that _you_ have magic?"

Merlin nodded firmly. "Really".

Gwaine silently studied his closest friend. He folded his arms over his chest and looked into Merlin's eyes for a sign that he was lying. Finding none, a broad grin slowly appeared on his face.

"That's _brilliant! _Can we play a trick on Arthur?"

"No, we can't. But I need—"

"Ooohhh! Are you really good?"

"Pretty good, but that's not the poi—"

"Who else knows?" He took in a sharp breath. "Does _Percival?"_

"Lancelot kne—why Percival?"

Gwaine shrugged. "Seems like a secretive kind of guy. So does he?"

"_No! _Only you and Gaius do now, after Lancelot…"

"I always thought he knew something we didn't." A sudden thought struck him. "Did _you _start that fire at Jarl's tower?"

"Yes, I di… _GWAINE!"_ Merlin suddenly lost his patience and shouted at the knight.

"What?" Gwaine replied innocently.

"I'm trying to tell you something! I need your help... that _was_ the whole point of telling you", he quietly mumbled to himself.

"Okay…" Gwaine's grin reappeared. "What is it?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "I need you to convince Arthur that magic _isn't_ evil"

Gwaine frowned mockingly. "But it _is _ev—"

"_No, _it's _not". _Merlin didn't notice the humour behind Gwaine's words."It's just like a weapon. Whoever uses it decided whether its intention is good or bad. Besides, do you think _I'm _evil?"

Gwaine feigned deep thought, raising a hand to scratch at his chin. He seemed to come to a decision, looking at Merlin and saying, "You haven't proved to me that you're telling the truth yet."

Merlin sighed in frustration, before shaking his head slightly and raising his hand up to Gwaine. The knight went flying backwards as Merlin's eyes turned gold, hair blowing behind him as he landed smoothly on the bed that had been made since he left it this morning.

Gwaine's eyes went wide in shock, speaking to find that his voice was shaking. "You're going to have a tough time convincing me magic isn't evil if you do _that!"_ Merlin smiled at him from the other side of the room, then walked over to the bed and sat down on the end of it, looking at Gwaine who was now propped comfortably up on his pillows, arms behind his head, always with a carefree smile.

"Then what if I did this?" Merlin continued. His eyes flickered golden again, and a flagon of ale appeared in Gwaine's hand.

"What did that do?" the knight asked, vaguely looking around the room for something unusual, and absently taking a swig of the alcohol. "Hey!" he looked up at Merlin. "Where did that come from?"

Merlin laughed good naturedly at his friend, who was now happily drinking from the flagon in his hand. His smile disappeared as he returned to all seriousness.

"I tried to heal Uther…" Gwaine choked on his mouthful of ale, and as he leant forward the liquid was released from his mouth to the air in front of him. Merlin scrambled to his feet, out of the way of the alcohol's path with a disgusted look on his face. Gwaine swallowed and raised a sleeve to wipe his mouth, looking at Merlin with wide eyes.

"I was in disguise", Merlin continued, watching as Gwaine leant back onto his pillows again, as he himself returned to lean on the bed post instead. "But Morgana got there first, and I failed. And now Arthur believes that magic is… that it's pure evil" He stopped talking and bowed his head. Gwaine put down his ale and swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing and putting a comforting arm around Merlin's shoulder.

"I'll talk to him, Merlin, make him see sense". Merlin looked up and smiled goofily at him in his success. "Did you want to tell him? About your magic?"

Merlin nodded. "I had planned on telling him when he became king… but…" he waved his hand in reference to the events he had just explained. "Thank you, Gwaine. I hope it works".

Gwaine smiled at him, nodding and removing his arm from around his friends' shoulders. He turned towards the door, readying to leave and arrive at training halfway through the session.

"Me too, Merlin", he said, turning to face him once more. "And thank you for trusting me. Don't worry, I will keep my word." He unlocked and opened the door, smiling. "Now let's see what Arthur has to say about my turning up late. I hope he's got used to it by now".

He left the chambers, leaving behind a warlock unsure as to whether he should laugh or cry. Merlin decided to do both.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! much appreciated!_**

**_Sorry this one's a bit short, hope you enjoy_**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter Two: Gwaine Tells a Story ~<p>

(*-*)

"Hey, Arthur, I'm going to tell you a story"

King Arthur was sitting on the cool grass watching Sirs Percival and Leon sparring, but turned from his position to look incredulously at Gwaine.

"Sir Gwaine," he said, exasperated, "you missed _half _the training session. I should have you thrown in the stocks, knight or not. _And_ I don't think you deserve the _honour_ of telling me a story, no matter how thrilling".

Gwaine rolled his eyes as Arthur turned his back on him to watch the fight. He sat up a little straighter, looking thoughtful as he tried to come up with a story that might assist in changing Arthur's views.

"I'll tell you anyway", he said, and he saw Arthur's shoulders slump in resignation in front of him, but the king did not turn. "Once, on my many travels, fighting dangerous creatures and saving wrecked villages – ", Arthur snorted, "- I stayed in a small village. Magic was allowed there, and a lot of people used it".

Gwaine saw Arthur stiffen, but he didn't stop the knight from talking.

"The village didn't have many people, but there still wasn't enough land to supply food for them. So the sorcerers of this village used their magic to make the crops thrive, good use of land making up for a lack of space. Their crops last all year round, and they produce enough food every year to feed all the families living there, and they never go hungry."

Gwaine stopped talking, and a moment passed before Arthur turned to face his knight, disapproving look on his face.

"Well?" he asked.

"Erm… that's it", Gwaine replied awkwardly.

"Oh wow", Arthur turned around to face the training field, his voice travelling back to the knight behind him. "Great story, Gwaine. I feel _really _stupid asking this, but… why are telling me?"

"Because… he looked like you", Gwaine invented.

"Who?"

"The sorcerer leader… B- Bill"

"Ha. Well, obviously it _wasn't _me. Because, for one, my name is Arthur, not Bill. Two, I don't use magic. And three", he turned around to face Gwaine threateningly, "_I'm not evil"._

"Bill wasn't evil! And I _know _it wasn't you. I just think that it's a bit of a coincidence"

"Coincidence?"

"That two people who look so alike can be so… different"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah", Gwaine challenged. "Bill was a nice guy and he liked magic. You're mean and you hate it"

Arthur sighed. "You shouldn't consult with sorcerers, Gwaine. They're evil. All of them".

"And they think you're evil". Arthur glared at Gwaine for a moment, but then the other man continued.

"Do you remember that fight we got into in that bar when I first met you and Merlin?" Arthur nodded the affirmative, turning back to watch Elyan and Leon resume training, and to see Percival shooting confused glances at him and Gwaine, enquiring as to why they weren't training.

"Well," Gwaine continued, "I knew a man there, and he had magic. He was using to help _us,_ Arthur. The good guys!"

"I don't know where you're going with this, Gwaine, but–"

"And did you know that the fire at Jarl's tower was started by magic? By someone helping us escape? He was one of the prisoners, and I saw him do it. His eyes went _gold." _The king didn't even realise that this was indeed not true, as Gwaine was in no position to see anything of the like at that moment in time.

Arthur tore his eyes away from the sparring knights to glare at Gwaine anyway. "What are you trying to say?"

"Magic's not evil, Arthur"

"And why would you think that?" Arthur replied testily "Gwaine, I could have you arrested for such treason".

"For the reasons I've just told you" Gwaine retorted impatiently, answering the kings question and ignoring his shallow threat. "I know – well, knew – some sorcerers, and all of them were _good people_"

"Nothing will _ever _change my opinion of magic"

Gwaine sighed in defeat. "Maybe not now, but something might soon". The knight stood up and went to challenge Percival in a duel, leaving a thoughtful Arthur sitting alone on the grass, glaring after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello, part 3 is here!_**

**_Plz review xx_**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter Three: Percival? ~<strong>

**Ͼ(ʘ_ʘ)Ͽ**

"Do you know, I've always loved books. Don't tell anyone this, Merlin, but especially books about magic. Magical creatures and potions and such".

Percival stood in Gaius' cluttered chambers, having been sent by Arthur to find his (quote "pathetic, useless, idiotic, foolish…") manservant. Gaius was not currently present, and Percival had taken an interest in some of the books the absent physician had lying around. At his statement, a nervous but curious Merlin, who had been in his room when Percival had called him, descended the short set of stairs and acknowledged the knight.

"Re- Really?" he asked. Percival nodded.

"I've always found it fascinating. Where I grew up, magic was permitted, and although no one close to _me _used it, people in the area did. I was always interested, but never considered using it myself".

Merlin nodded at the knight, and headed towards the door with the purpose of leaving to find Arthur, but he turned back when Percival continued talking. The servant was eager to escape the current topic of conversation, but was surprised. He never considered Percival the talkative type.

"I know quite a bit about the druids, you know" Percival continued, oblivious to Merlin's discomfort. "One of their camps was close to our village. I- " Percival stopped talking suddenly and looked up at Merlin, who was standing near the door. "I guess you don't mind me talking about this? You are Gaius' ward, he must talk to you about this stuff, doesn't he?"

Merlin flinched at the question, but nodded all the same, which Percival took as encouragement to continue his rant.

"So these are all Gaius' aren't they?" the knight continued, examining a pile of books in front of him.

"…yes".

"Then they're all for medicinal purposes, I suppose". When Merlin did not comment, he reached over and opened an old and beautiful book that sparked his interest, lying alone on a small table.

With a nervous jolt, Merlin realised _that_ was no book of medicine. As he watched, suddenly sweating and shaking in his boots, Percival's eyes widened as he turned the pages of the volume, registering what he was seeing. After an uncomfortable silence, the knight turned to face Merlin, disbelief written on his face.

"Merlin, this is a book of magic!"

Merlin didn't respond, neither confirming nor denying, but began to rock backwards and forwards on his feet, biting his lip.

Percival looked back down at the book, turning another delicate page. Merlin almost lunged forwards to tell him to be careful with his large hands, but caught himself in time, instead only stepping forwards slightly.

"This belongs to _Gaius?"_

Merlin stood stock still. After a moment's hesitation, he shook his head ever so slightly, eyes roving around the room to look anywhere but at Percival. The knight in question glanced at him, unsure what to think, then looked back at the book again. Merlin saw realisation dawn in his eyes, and Percival looked up at the servant again, back down at the book, and up to Merlin once more.

"So this… this is… yours?" he questioned lamely. Merlin nodded slowly after a slight pause, eyes now fixed on Percival's, who's showed clear surprise and disbelief. Merlin himself couldn't believe he had been so careless. _How_ could he have let this happen?

Percival cleared his throat, before asking the last question Merlin thought he would hear.

"Are you… are you any good?" Merlin's eyes widened in surprise, and he nodded, not trusting himself to deny it.

"So… where did you learn?"

Merlin blinked a couple of times, took a deep breath, and answered Percival in a small voice.

"I – I never learnt. I was… _born_ with my magic".

It was Percival's turn for his eyes to widen, and he looked down distractedly at Merlin's magic book again.

"Woah, Merlin. I know enough about magic to know that that's rare", he looked up at the warlock, "maybe even unique". Merlin dropped his head and nodded at the floor, causing Percival to sigh.

"Quit worrying, Merlin! I'm not going to hand you in!" Merlin raised his head to gaze hopefully at the knight.

"Re –really?" he asked again, uncertainty in his tone, and he was relieved to see Percival nod.

"You _know_ I could never do that. Now, we should probably go and find the king". He smiled before adding, "but you might want to hide _this _a bit better".

Percival put his large hand under the books large cover, preparing to slam it shut. Merlin squeaked out a tiny "careful!", and Percival, realising the warlock's urgency, gently manoeuvred his hand to close the delicate volume gently.

Merlin smiled his relief, walking over to the knight and picking up the book in delicate fingers, as though the object was made of glass. He retreated to the back of the chambers to safely deposit the item in the loose floorboard under his bed, when he was struck with an idea. Smiling, he turned around again to face Percival.

"Erm… Percival? Could you help me?"

Percival looked at him, confused. "What? Hide the book?"

Merlin shook his head good naturedly. "No, I can manage that". He took a more serious tone, clutching the book to his chest. "It's just… it's Arthur. He believes all magic to be evil. And… and I wanted to tell him about _my _magic when he became king, but now he is, and I can't. I can't tell him. I've made it _so_ difficult. And then Uther died because of magic and-"

Percival walked over and placed a large, reassuring hand on Merlins shoulder, causing the warlock to cease talking. Merlin could tell he understood what he was trying- with difficulty- to ask.

"Don't worry, Merlin, I will do my best". He smiled down at the servant who smiled back, his shoulder becoming more relaxed under the knight's hand. He turned and proceeded up the stairs to his room, carrying his magic book with him.

"Merlin…" Percival addressed the warlock who was now not within his vision, but could be heard moving furniture about in the other room. "I thought… since you were _born _with your magic… do you, erm… have a druidic name?"

Percival heard the warlock scrambling around again, before Merlin emerged at the top of the stairs, descending them towards him. He was nodding.

"Yes. The druids call me Emrys".

Percival gaped.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi! Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

><p>"So… you know about Merlin's magic"<p>

Percival's head spun around so fast that it could have cracked. He looked at Gwaine in shock, nervous that he may have accidentally let something slip of his newfound knowledge about Merlin. Gwaine smiled good naturedly and shook his head, denying the question in Percival's eyes.

"He told me you knew last night", the smaller knight said.

The two of them were on a joint patrol, scouring the morning forest for a sign of any stray bandits not permitted within the borders… or for a sighting of Morgana. No one had seen or heard anything of the witches whereabouts since she had fled, injured, from the castle after she had been removed from the throne… again. Arthur had instructed small patrols of knights to search the forest surrounding Camelot every few days for a sign on her, and Gwaine and Percival offered to go just the two of them. Arthur had agreed – they were more than capable of looking after themselves for a few hours.

They had been riding– more or less trotting- side by side for about an hour, on alert and chatting as they always did. At Gwaine's smile, Percival returned his eyes to the rough forest road ahead of them, massaging his neck with one hand, reigns of his horse held firmly in the other.

"…yeah", he said slowly, unsure about how much Gwaine knew. "He left his magic book out". Gwaine threw his head back and laughed, thinking along the lines of '_typical Merlin'. _

"He didn't tell me _how_ you found out, though", Gwaine said between chuckles. "I guess that's why he looked so awkward and embarrassed when he told me".

Percival smiled slightly, asking Gwaine a question of his own.

"When did _you_ find out?"

"Only a few days ago, actually", Gwaine answered. "He told me so I could talk to Arthur, and try to convince him that magic's not evil". He sighed before continuing. "I think he just wanted someone to talk to, Perce. Lancelot knew, and now he's not here, so…"

Percival nodded in understanding of Merlin's lonely predicament, feeling an overwhelming amount of sympathy and respect for the warlock.

"Merlin told me he…" Percival swallowed audibly, "…that he is Emrys"

This statement did not trigger the reaction Percival had expected, as Gwaine looked at him with a blank expression and asked, "Who's Emrys?"

Percival let a breath out of his nose before answering, still not quite believing that _Mer_lin could be such an important figure in magical prophesy.

"He…he's the most powerful sorcerer – warlock – that _has_ ever, and _will _ever exist", he said, the awe he felt evident in his tone. "He is written about in druid prophesy, as a figure of hope for the magical community. It is said that he will be the one to unite Albion, side by side with the Once and Future King".

Percival returned his eyes to Gwaine, who's expression of indifference had now been replaced with one of shock. After staring at Percival for a few seconds, unsure of whether to be more shocked about the information the large knight just shared, or the fact that he _knew _it in the first place, Gwaine turned to stare in thought at the back of his mare's neck.

"…whoa" he whispered. Gwaine had always known that Merlin was different… that he was special… but he couldn't ever have guessed something like this. Percival's words repeated themselves in Gwaine's head- _most powerful sorcerer_- and he couldn't help but breathe "whoa…" for a second time.

After a short silence, in which both knight's sat upon their horses with their eyes fixed on the road, Gwaine snapped his head up again to meet Percival's' gaze. "How do you know that?" he asked accusingly.

"Where I grew up magic was permitted" Percival replied, nodding his head. "It was a small village in Cenred's kingdom, and lots of people used it- not me, of course. We lived near a druid camp, as well, and I guess… I just heard a lot of stories of these prophesy's about Emrys. He's very important to them – very inspirational". Percival smiled slightly before continuing. "I'm still having trouble getting my head around that fact that the powerful warlock I grew up hearing stories about… is _Merlin". _He stopped talking and chuckled to himself, and Gwaine, realising the strange discovery the other knight had made, began to laugh with him.

Composing himself a few minutes later, Percival turned to Gwaine and asked, "How did you try to convince Arthur that magic's not evil, then?"

Gwaine's grin deepened. "I told him a story I made up on my way to training last week" he said, chuckling. "It was only a first attempt, right? Just to ease him into it". Percival nodded. "Well… it was pretty short… rubbish story, and I don't think I got anywhere at all with him, the stubborn git".

Percival smiled. "He asked me to do the same thing… Merlin, that is. To make Arthur realise…"

Gwaine nodded, turning to face Percival. "Got any ideas better than mine?" he asked, grinning.

The larger knight nodded. "Yes, actually. And you can help me"

(/*_*)(*_*\)

The huge, wooden, double doors to the council chambers opened, to reveal King Arthur sitting at the head of the large rectangular table. He was discussing something with Lord Agravaine, who stood leaning against the chair to the king's left. Merlin, the perfect image of a servant, stood behind Arthur's throne and slightly to the side. Upon seeing the newcomers, the king dismissed his uncle and greeted his knights.

"Gwaine, Percival", the knight's nodded in acknowledgment of their names, "I trust all went well?"

"Yes sire," Percival answered, stepping forwards slightly. "We did not encounter any bandits, nor any sign of Morgana".

Arthur sighed. "Good", he said. "That'll be all".

"Actually, sire…" Gwaine stepped forward to stand in line with Percival, inclining his head, "…we found a druid camp".

Arthur's jaw tensed as his expression hardened slightly, the king sitting up straighter in his throne. Out of the corner of his eye, Gwaine saw Merlin flinch, but he did not look towards the warlock.

Arthur looked at the two knights' seriously. "Did you attack?" he asked quietly.

"No", Percival shook his head. "It was too big".

"Where is it?" Arthur enquired. "Tomorrow morn we will ride out and ambush them".

"No", Percival repeated, his voice firm. Arthur turned his gaze to him, threatening but also curious.

"Why?" the king asked dangerously.

"Forgive me, Sire, but they did nothing to harm us", Percival continued. "The druids are a peaceful people. They have no ill intent towards Camelot or its people".

Arthur's studying gaze turned into a glare, but the two knights' before him did not flinch.

Slowly and dangerously, Arthur addressed them. "I am your _king_", he reminded them firmly. "You will tell me where this druid camp is, and you will _accompany_ me tomorrow when we attack it"

Gwaine was shaking his head. "No, Arthur", he said. "We _won't _tell you. These people are _innocent, _they do not deserve to-!"

"_I _will decide who is innocent and who is not!" Arthur replied, rising subconsciously to his feet. "You will not tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Arthur, please!" Percival said, drawing Arthur's attention. "They have done nothing wrong!"

Arthur was breathing deeply, still glaring at his knights. After a few seconds, he slowly sat down again. By the look in his eyes, Percival and Gwaine guessed that he regretted losing his temper with them.

"Fine", Arthur said quietly, and behind him, Merlin sighed with relief. "But… if any of them so much as _scratch _a citizen of Camelot, you _will_ tell me where they are hidden, and they _will_ pay". His eyes flicked between the two of them. "Understood?" he pressed.

Both Gwaine and Percival nodded, both vaguely seeing Merlin breathe a second sigh where he was standing with his head bowed. As one, they turned and exited the chamber, the large doors closing behind their retreating backs.

Merlin approached his king, the two of them now alone in the large chamber. Arthur sighed and placed his head in his hands, his servant refilling the goblet of water in front of him on the table.

"They're right, you know", Merlin said nervously. Arthur lifted his head and looked at him, letting out a long breath from his mouth.

"I – I know. I think". Arthur shook his head as Merlin's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Then… why did you get angry?" he asked cautiously.

Arthur leaned back in his chair before answering. "I'm just so used to acting according to my father's law. Doing what he would've done". He let out another sigh. "But… I can see their motives. The sense in what they did. I just have to be vigilant".

Merlin nodded, replacing the pitcher in his hands onto the table in front of Arthur.

"May I leave, Sire? he asked. "I have chores I should be doing".

His request was approved by a single nod from Arthur, whose eyes were glazed over and staring at nothing. Merlin walked to the double doors and left, leaving Arthur to his thoughts as he went to find Gwaine and Percival.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi**_

_**Sorry it's taken **_**so _long to update! Here's part 5 xxx_**

* * *

><p>Merlin knocked quickly on the wooden door to Percival's chambers, and after hearing a quiet "enter" come from within, hastily opened the door and stepped inside. He was relieved to see that Gwaine was there as well, making himself comfortable <em>on <em>the other knights table.

"Merlin", Percival greeted, while Gwaine signalled that he should join him in sitting on the table. Merlin rejected his gesture with a wave of him hand, and instead started to pace the room nervously.

"Well?" he asked, and when the other two looked confused, he added, "Do you think it's going to work?"

Percival answered him. "We need to give him more time, Merlin. And more reason. I definitely think it will work in the long-run". Gwaine nodded in agreement from the table, but Merlin continued to pace.

"But is it enough?"

"You could tell someone else? To move the process along faster?" Merlin gave him a sad look.

"I don't know if I want anyone else finding out…yet" he added, because he realised that this was the long term goal of their efforts. "I mean… I've kept it a secret all my life, since birth, and it just wouldn't _feel_ right to suddenly shout to the world—'Behold! The mighty Emrys!'" At the same time, he put his arms casually out to his sides, palms up, and with a golden flash of his eyes, large flames appeared in both his hands.

Percival and Gwaine both shot him a pair of highly raised eyebrows. Percival had especially wide eyes. He hadn't seen Merlin use magic before. Merlin winced, lowering his arms as the flames disappeared. "Sorry. It wasn't supposed to come out like that", he said guiltily.

"About that, Merlin", said Gwaine, "aah… why didn't you tell me about the whole 'most powerful sorcerer in the world' thing?" Merlin shot Percival an evil glare, and the knight shrugged in return.

Merlin turned back to face Gwaine. "Because, I— I don't like to boast about it. I don't even like to think about it really, to be honest"

Gwaine was surprised. "Why _not? I _would!" Merlin turned to face him.

"No. You probably wouldn't. Knowing you're different… different from everyone else… even your own kin… that's hard. Usually sorcerers have to learn, study their magic. I've had mine since birth. And then having to carry that weight on your own shoulders? Knowing you're the only _one_ with so much power, and so much responsibility over other people's lives. You're _friends' _lives. And you can't tell anyone, on pain of death. You have no idea what that's like…"

There was a pause, in which Gwaine and Percival looked at Merlin sadly, who had stopped pacing now and was staring out the window, eyes glazed over. Gwaine broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Merlin". Merlin sniffed quietly and looked away from the window to turn to look at his friend, smiling shyly.

"Don't be. It's my fault". A comfortable silence came between the three men, until Merlin spoke again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Gwaine"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine" he smiled. "Is there anything else you want to tell us? You can trust us, Merlin. Don't carry too much of that weight on your own". Merlin paused for a thought.

"Actually, there is something else. Can't hurt telling you now…" Merlin said quietly to himself, before looking at his friends and saying clearly, "I'm a dragon lord".

The reaction was immediate. Percival's eyes widened so much there was a high possibility a large coin could fit in each, and a loud crash sounded throughout the chambers, and probably throughout the whole castle, as Gwaine promptly fell off the table.

"You are a _what?" _Merlin couldn't help it. He chuckled at the sight of his friend upside down on the floor holding his head, shouting at him.

"Not prepared for that, Gwaine?" he asked innocently. Gwaine attempted to sit up, and ended up simply sitting on the floor leaning against a leg of the table. His eyes were wide and staring at Merlin.

"No", he admitted. "No I wasn't"

"Merlin", said Percival, and the warlocks gaze drifted to him. "Aren't dragons extinct?"

"No. Actually, to cut a long story short, there are two. And the wyverns count as well. They're cousins, see, so I can command them too". There was a stunned silence in the room until Merlin spoke again.

He clapped his hand together once, saying, "Well, that's enough for today. I've made up my mind".

The others looked at him curiously. Merlin started walking to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. "I think I _will _tell someone else. I'll tell Gwen".

Percival and Gwaine smiled as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello again, part 6..._**

* * *

><p>Merlin nervously knocked on the wooden door to Gwen's cottage, and stood back into the cool evening air waiting anxiously for an answer. Barely three seconds after he knocked, said maid opened the door, greeted her friend and invited him into her home.<p>

"How are you, Gwen?" Merlin asked, stepping inside. Gwen looked confused.

"I'm fine, Merlin. Are you okay? You look very… flustered". Merlin didn't even stop to comment on her strange choice of words.

"Yeah. Look, Gwen, I came here to tell you something…something important". Gwen nodded in understanding, and gestured for Merlin to come and sit at the small table in the centre of the room. In extending her arm to do so, she knocked a bucket full of water that was there in preparation for her dinner from the table to the floor… or so she thought. With a flash of gold in Merlin's eyes and an extended arm, the wooden bucket and the water it once contained stopped in mid-air, as if frozen in place.

Gwen gasped in shock, as Merlin said, "Oh, shit".

"Merlin?" There was an awkward silence in which Gwen stared at her friend, and Merlin looked at the suspended bucket as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sorry. I – I don't know what came over me", Merlin explained, "My instincts just… kicked in".

"No. Merlin? That was _magic"_. As an answer (even though it wasn't really a question), Merlin moved his hands, carefully guiding the water back into the bucket, and both back onto the table. His eyes receded being gold and he turned to face Gwen, looking slightly guilty.

"That's what I came here to tell you?" he suggested innocently.

"You have magic, Merlin? You're a… sorcerer?" Gwen's voice was barely above a whisper, but Merlin heard her clearly.

"Yes…well, no…well…" he winced slightly, "I'm a warlock". Gwen looked at him as if to say '_and?' _Merlin explained. "Warlocks are born with their powers".

Gwen's eyes widened. "Oh", was all she said.

"Look Gwen". Merlin took a step closer to her and was pleased to see she kept her feet. She looked up into his face, and he into hers. "I'm so, _so sorry _I kept this from you for so long. You understand, right?" Gwen nodded, and Merlin continued, relaxing a little. "I promise… I _swear _I have _never _done anything to hurt you. You or anyone else you care about. All I have ever done is look after you. _Protect _you. It's my destiny to protect Arthur".

He took another step closer to her, looking straight into her eyes. She looked right back. "Gwen?" he sighed. "Can you forgive me?"

Without a second's hesitation, Gwen leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck. Both friends had a huge grin on their faces.

"Is that a yes, then?" Merlin asked her. Gwen pulled away from him and smiled back.

"Of course", she said. "How could I do anything else?" Merlin smiled gratefully down at her, and noticed her eyes shining with tears. His expression became one of confusion.

"Gwen?" he asked.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she asked him, arms still wrapped around his neck.

"What?"

"Everything". She smiled, and he smiled back, nodding. Suddenly Gwen released her friend and fetched her cloak, heading for the door to her cottage.

"Umm… Gwen?" she turned back to look at him, smiling. "Where are you going?"

"I have to tell Arthur". Merlin's eyes widened in desperation, and he rushed over to her, grabbing her wrist to prevent her moving any closer to the door.

"Nooooooo, no no no no noooo" he pleaded with her.

Gwen regarded him in confusion. "Why not?"

"He can't know – well, not yet"

"Why not?" she asked again. "Merlin. His _best friend _has _magic!"_

"I know – what am I talking about? Of course I know! Just – please, Gwen. I'm going to tell him – soon, I hope – but… first, I need your help. Please?"

Gwen slowly nodded, and Merlin released her wrist, breathing out in relief.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>"You know, we're like a secret society", Gwaine observed, looking around at Percival, Gwen and Merlin. "I think we need a name…G.P.G.Q.M. Gwaine, Percival, Gwen and their Quest to help Merlin! It's catchy". Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head, just as the door to Gaius' chambers opened and all heads jerked towards it, as Elyan walked into the room, followed by Leon.<p>

"A quest sounds like fun", said Elyan as he walked in. "And why are we helping Merlin? What's wrong?"

Merlin shook his head, just as Gwaine began to open his mouth to retort. "Nothing's wrong Elyan. Do you have a message?"

"The king requires our presence", Leon replied this time. "All of us. He did not elaborate"

"Let's go then", said Merlin. He and the others stood and followed the two knights out of the room.

* * *

><p>On entering the council chambers, Merlin, Gwen and the knights were met with the sight of a peasant standing before Arthur, who was sitting regally in his throne. On seeing the new comers, the King dismissed the villager, to be escorted politely out by a guard, and stood to greet them. The large wooden door was closed behind them.<p>

"We have received reports of a small group of bandits residing within Camelot's border. I intend to ride out and destroy them". This statement was greeted by a nod from all the knights. "I don't think it will be much of a mission, so I would be delighted if you would join us, Guinevere".

Arthur smiled at Gwen and she smiled back, curtsying. "As would I, Arthur". Arthur's smile widened.

"We ride out at dawn, and I expect to be four days at least. You are dismissed". All of the knights and servants bowed to their king, and turned to leave.

"Merlin!" Merlin stopped walking to the door and turned to face his King.

"Yes…Sire?"

"Prepare the horses. And pack five days' worth of food for the journey". He headed for the door, leaving Merlin standing in the middle of the council chambers. "And don't be late!" he called back over his shoulder. Merlin shook his head and followed him out.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello again, it's been ages... sorry_**

**_Hope you like part 7 xxx_**

* * *

><p>After a night containing only a few hours' sleep, Merlin found himself riding out of Camelot's' gates with the King, Knights and Gwen, heading towards the forest. He had spent the previous night preparing everything for their expedition, and because of Gwen's company, everything had to be perfect, therefore why Merlin got little sleep.<p>

They rode through the trees at a steady pace, Arthur leading the way, followed by Leon, then Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, and Merlin bringing up the rear. Merlin preferred it this way. Being at the back of the group meant he could watch out for threats and use his magic if necessary undetected, but he could also sit quietly and reflect on the very problem that this brought up.

He was becoming careless, he decided. Soon, there would be no need for him to tag along at the back, secretly using magic. The way he was going, all the knights, including Arthur, would know about his magic by the end of this trip! As he looked ahead at his companions, he counted three of six people that were aware of his magic. Half!

Okay, he _did _tell Gwaine and Gwen willingly, but leaving his magic book out? That was just careless. And then, if he counted others who knew his secret, such as Gaius, his mother, even Gilli, Will and Lancelot, or Mordred and the Great Dragon, that was _way _too many people that could possibly spill the beans on him. And _many _more than half the people he _really _cared about knowing.

Merlin was becoming worried about his secrecy, but he was also slightly relieved. Having more than two or three people knowing his biggest secret really lifted a heavy weight off his life, and he was grateful for it. He could talk freely about his magic with certain people, for example Gwaine who was simply _fascinated _and always eager to see and hear more. Or Gwen, who was politely curious and grateful for all the deeds he had done. Even Percival showed curiosity, though not as openly as Gwaine, and it was more out of the fact that he was the Emrys, not that he simply had magic.

He was fed up with the whole secrecy thing. He hated lying to his friends, but he still knew he had to be careful. Heck, he may as well start wearing a pointy hat and openly use magic in Camelot's streets at the pace he was going!

* * *

><p>It started off as a beautiful day to spend riding through the forest. The sun was shining through the tree tops, birds were merrily singing, and Merlin and the others happily chatted away about anything that came to mind. Soon, after an uneventful ride (for which Merlin was grateful) the sky began to darken and the party followed Arthur to a clearing he deemed appropriate for camping the night.<p>

Naturally, being servants, Merlin and also Gwen began to set up camp with the equipment loaded onto Merlin's horse. Arthur refused to allow Gwen to help with the preparations, and left Merlin to deal with it. He was grateful of the help from Percival and Gwaine after they unpacked their own belongings, and together they set up the group's tents.

As the evening grew into night, the weather in the forest became more miserable, and it became cold and dreary in their small clearing. They sat by the warmth of their fire and chatted merrily, drinking mead from flagons that Gwaine though necessary to bring along.

"Arthur".

Arthur turned from where he was reluctantly laughing at one of Gwaine's jokes to look at Leon, who has addressed him from the other side of the fire. "Where are we expecting to find the bandits?"

"They are taking residence not too far from the border to Cendred's kingdom, but they still remain in our territory. I think we will reach them by noon in three days' time, at the most. Don't worry yourself, Leon; I don't expect them to be much of a threat".

"How big is their party?" Elyan asked.

"Reports inform me of ten to fifteen armed at the most. Bandits and not learned in swordplay. We will easily outfight them, despite numbers". He looked proudly around at his most trusted and skilful knights. "It will not be much of a challenge".

"And if there are more than that?" All the knights turned to see it was Merlin who had spoken, looking at Arthur. Merlin glanced next to him where Gwaine was imitating his pushing his hand out using magic, and failing miserably. Merlin smiled slightly and his friend, then looking around, was grateful to see that none of the others had seen his Gwaine's little display. Well, except Percival, who was struggling to keep a straight face.

"There won't be, _Mer_lin. Quit worrying. You're such a _girl _sometimes it's unbelievable". He smirked at his servant and turned to talk again to Guinevere. Merlin shared a look with Gwaine, half telling him to be more careful about fooling around like that, and half amused at his expense. Unfortunately for them, Elyan, who was sitting next to Gwen on her other side, saw this, and seeing his confused expression, both Gwaine and Merlin turned away.

Percival saw this as well, and shared his own look with Gwaine. Gwaine sighed and took a gulp from his flagon. Merlin snorted and turned to talk again with Percival.

"I hope there are no more than that, Merlin", the large night whispered in agreement to the warlock. "I don't know if we can risk Arthur finding out. Not yet". Merlin was often surprised by Percival's protectiveness of his magic, and this time was no exception. He nodded.

"Yeah. Any more plans?" he asked.

Percival shook his head. "No, but I'm sure we'll think of something".

Merlin nodded and looked past him to Elyan, not pleased to see that he had heard their whispered conversation, and had a thoughtful and curious look on his face. Elyan gave him a questioning glance. Merlin shook his head slightly and turned back to the fire.

As the night progressed further, the weather turned completely against them and it started to pour down with rain. They all said goodnight to one another and retreated to the warmth and dryness of their tents. Percival and Elyan to one, Gwaine and Leon to another, Gwen and Merlin to a third, and Arthur to the last and somewhat largest tent. Apparently, the King of Camelot has the right to his own sleeping quarters wherever they may be.

Having offered to take first watch, Merlin sat at the entrance to his and Gwen's shared tent, and stared out into the rain. He played discreetly with his magic, making shapes with the large water droplets falling from the dark sky, and allowing images to appear in the puddles of water gathering on the forest floor. For a little over an hour he sat and watched the night, grateful that nothing came and disturbed them. He ran into the shelter of Gwaine's tent, woke a startled knight for his turn at watch, and re-entered his own tent, soaking wet, to try and get some much needed sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello there! I like this chapter, so I hope you do too**_

_**Plz review xx**_

* * *

><p>Merlin woke finding himself to be very cold, and noticed weak stroke of sunlight coming through the entrance of the tent. Gwen was no longer huddled up in her sleeping roll as she had been when Merlin had finished his watch, so he suspected she had already risen and joined the knights.<p>

Slowly and reluctantly, Merlin removed his warm blankets and exited the tent, to find Percival, Gwen, Gwaine and Elyan sitting on logs around what used to be a fire, but now resembled a cold pile of coal. Despite the slight rays of sun reaching the ground, the air was very cold, and Merlin noticed that the knights and Gwen were sitting closer together than was normal, and were all shivering. All wood would've been too wet to start a fire, from the previous night's rain.

"Merlin", Percival greeted, as the servant walked over to them and took a seat between him and Gwen. Merlin smiled in response, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering along with them. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, noticing the fact that neither Leon nor Arthur had woken, as it was only just past dawn.

One of them probably would've brought up the subject of their attempts at changing Arthur's attitude about magic, but the fact that Elyan was there meant they didn't. The thought seemed to have hit Gwen.

"Merlin?" she said quietly to her friend, and Merlin looked up at her from where he had been staring at the long-since-gone-out fire. "I was thinking… I understand why… I can't tell Arthur", the interest level of the group perked up at this statement. The knights, including Elyan, all raised their heads, and Merlin's eyebrows went up, asking her to continue.

"But- I mean," she took a deep breath, and looked Merlin in the eyes. "I don't like keeping things like this from my family, and… I was wondering… could we tell Elyan?" She looked at Merlin with anxious eyes. As she finished her sentence said knight sat up a little straighter.

"Tell me- what?" he said suspiciously, looking around at the other nervous knights, a startled Merlin, and an anxious Gwen. "I feel like I'm missing something here. And last night… with you two" he raised his eyebrows, pointing at Merlin and Percival, "just… what's going on?"

As if on cue, all gathered turned to look at Merlin, who looked like he was doing some serious thinking. He was about to speak when Gwaine did.

"Well, we can hardly keep it from him now, ay? I mean… now he's just going to keep bugging us for answers. He knows _something's _going on. But, saying that, it's up to you, Merlin my friend".

Merlin had now turned his attention to Gwaine, and was looking at him with a serious expression on his face. Gwaine didn't seem to notice, he had gone back to staring at the dead fire. After about a minute, in which no one really moved, Merlin let out a deep sigh, and nodded slightly at Gwen.

Percival looked up at him, surprised. Gwaine smiled in his famous carefree way, flipping his hair out of his face. Gwen was positively beaming at her closest friend, her eyes glistening with tears. Elyan looked relieved and slightly smug as he sat up straighter where he was on his log, looking expectantly between Merlin and Gwen.

Then a few things happened at once.

Gwen started to say, "Elyan, Mer-", only to be cut off by loud shushing noises from Gwaine and Percival, as they indicated the tents in which Arthur and Sir Leon still slept. At the same time Merlin's head tilted forwards slightly and his eyes flared gold momentarily, and Elyan attempted to stand up in shock as a large fire sprung up in the pit, cackling merrily, but tripped over his feet and consequently the log behind him in the process, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor, and staring with wide eyes at Merlin. Gwen, Percival and especially Gwaine laughed at his expense. Even Merlin smiled slightly, but looked very nervous as he regarded Elyan.

"Yo– You…" Elyan stuttered. He coughed slightly clearing his throat. "I mean… _you_ have _magic?"_

Merlin sighed, and nodding he looked around at the others. "Is it really _that _hard to believe?" Gwaine snorted slightly, remembering back to when Merlin told him about his magic, and Percival and Gwen chuckled. They stayed like that for a moment, sitting, or in Elyan's case lying, and regarding each other thoughtfully. Percival and Gwaine were looking at Elyan expectantly, waiting for his opinion, as was Merlin but with a little more apprehension. Gwen was simply sitting comfortably looking around at them all. And of course Elyan was still staring, astonished, at Merlin.

It was at that moment Arthur chose to exit his private tent to join them by the fire. He stopped halfway between the two and looked at their odd expressions, and at Elyan's strange position.

"What happened to _you_?" he asked Elyan, and the knight slowly raised himself off the forest floor to re sit himself on the log, brushing dirt off his clothes and looking at Arthur.

"Nothing, Sire" he said.

"Then… what were you doing down there?"

"I fell over"

"I thought only Merlin was capable of doing something like that, Elyan". He chuckled to himself and expected everyone to laugh with him, but they all remained silent, still looking in the same places as they were before he joined them. He didn't even get a smart retort from Merlin.

"What's wrong with all of you this morning?" he asked. When no one replied he sighed and sat down on Gwen's other side. "All right then… how did you manage to start a fire? The wood is all wet". This time Merlin and a couple of others flinched.

Gwaine, coming to his senses first, said, "Luck". Arthur shrugged and proceeded to warm his hands by the fire.

"We should proceed riding soon, while it's not raining. Otherwise we won't make it to the border within our allocated time period". Immediately, Merlin stood, went over to his tent and began to take it down. Gwaine and Percival rose to help him with their own tents, and Elyan left to wake Sir Leon, who was still asleep. Arthur was left sitting by the fire side with Gwen.

"Are they okay, Guinevere?" Arthur asked her.

"Yes", she replied. "I suspect they're just tired. They rose rather early his morning". Arthur nodded, and then he too rose to tend to his horse, and Gwen left to help Merlin in his attempts to dismount their tent. When she reached him she smiled at him warmly, and he smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

_**gahqthm part 9, hope you like it xxxx**_

* * *

><p>Merlin again chose to ride at the back of their group that day. He was grateful for the opportunity to think over that morning's revelation, but he hadn't got very far with his thoughts when he caught up to Elyan, who had slowed down so he could ride with the warlock.<p>

"Merlin", Elyan greeted. Merlin nodded once at him in response, and they continued riding side by side.

"Thank you for trusting me, Merlin. I'm glad I can be a part of this secret". Merlin looked over at him, shaking his head.

"It's hardly a secret anymore". When Elyan raised his eyebrows, Merlin continued. "Well… _you_ know, and so does _Gwen_… and _Percival_… and _Gwaine_… and _Gaius_…my _mother_ – "

"Okay, okay, I get your point," Elyan said, and Merlin stopped his rambling. "But… isn't that a good thing? I mean… you don't have to be so secretive anymore. You can talk to people, Merlin. Trust them". Merlin nodded, but had a conflicted look on his face.

"It's just, the more people that know, the more people that can tell. I know I _want_ Arthur to know, and Leon too, but if a rumour or something spread, then everyone in the whole of Camelot would know. I don't want it to be _that_ big. Magic's outlawed. People might hate me, or be scared of me. And I don't want that". He stopped talking and turned to Elyan again. "Do you know what I mean?" he asked, and Elyan nodded.

"Hang on…" he said. He turned to face Merlin with raised eyebrows. "Did you say you _want _Arthur to know?"

Merlin nodded. "Is that such a bad thing?" he asked.

"No…" Elyan said, shaking his head. "It's just that… he's the_ King. _Magic's against the _law._ Don't you think that's a bit risky?"

"That's why I need your help?" Merlin suggested. He grinned cheekily at the knight, but then his expression turned to one of seriousness and nervousness. "Only if you want to, of course…"

Elyan faced Merlin, and looked him in the eye, a small smile on his face. "I'm your friend, Merlin," he said, "You can trust me".

Merlin nodded and smiled back, his thanks clear.

* * *

><p>"Guinevere?" Arthur's voice was nervous and slightly choked. He and Gwen were riding side by side at the front of their party, just casually chatting, before Arthur brought up the subject that had been bothering him the most.<p>

"Yes, Arthur?" Gwen replied, looking over at her King. Arthur cleared his throat.

"I was wondering, Guinevere… what are your views on magic?"

Gwen flinched a little at the unexpected question. After a hesitant pause she replied, "I don't know what you mean".

"I mean", began Arthur, "What do you… think of it?"

This time Gwen sighed before replying. "I don't really care. I don't think it's the magic that's evil. It's just some of the people that use it. If someone I knew and trusted told me they had magic, I would just continue on as though nothing had changed".

Arthur thought about this, then nodded. "I think I share your views", he said, and Gwen's eyebrows rose in surprise, although Arthur didn't notice. "I just find it hard to believe that it can be good, when I've been taught all my life that it's evil".

Gwen nodded. "I know what you mean", she said.

"But you trusted Morgana". It wasn't a question.

"I was beginning to doubt her before I knew she had magic. But she _proved _to us that she is evil".

Arthur nodded. "I'm beginning to think that my father was wrong about it. Sometimes, I have seen the goodness in magic, but my father's death turned me against it. There was the light that helped me out of the cave…" Gwen looked puzzled, not knowing what Arthur was talking about, but she let him continue. "And Merlin's friend Will…" Gwen nodded, "and Anhora, and Gaius said that, that _Dragoon_ didn't mean to kill my father, and… I just don't know what to think anymore".

Gwen gave Arthur a sympathetic look. "You'll figure it out, Arthur," she said. "Just follow your heart".

Then they continued riding in silence.

* * *

><p>"So, Elyan, it's your turn now. What's your amazing scheme going to be?" Gwaine asked. He had joined Elyan and Merlin at the back of the group, and at Elyan's confused expression he continued talking.<p>

"Come on! I told Arthur a story I made up, Percival said we saw a "druid camp", Gwen - " he pointed up ahead to where Gwen was talking to Arthur, "is talking to him now… what are you going to do?"

Elyan's expression turned to one of understanding. "Ooooohh," he said. "Is this the, I quote, 'quest to help Merlin?'" Gwaine nodded enthusiastically while Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You know Gwaine, I'd be interested to hear the story you told Arthur". Merlin was regarding his friend with raised eyebrows. "Made it up overnight?"

"You bet I did, my friend. There's no better way to do it". Merlin chuckled.

"Well…" said Elyan, interrupting their conversation. He was obviously still moving along his own train of thought. "We could show him some magic, well; _Merlin _could show him some magic. Something…good". Gwaine raised his eyebrows at the other knight, as if to say '_Merlin won't like that!'_. Merlin, however, was regarding Elyan with a thoughtful expression on his face. "_Obviously_ he wouldn't know it was him", Elyan continued.

"You know… that just might work…" Merlin said, as Gwaine's eyebrows rose to an alarming height as he looked at Elyan accusingly, who looked very smug.

"Okay then…" said Gwaine, "any further plans then Elyan?"

"Well, I don't really know what Merlin can do so – "

"I say we seize the moment" Merlin interrupted, then he kept on riding, deep in thought, despite the troubled looks he was receiving from the knights.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello, welcome to part 10! Hope you enjoy it, see you next time_**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent riding at a slightly quicker pace through the woods. Arthur and the knights had managed to track down and kill a deer, which was now slung over Merlin's horse, to be prepared and eaten once they reached an appropriate place to camp. The smell was starting to get to him.<p>

It was just over two hours past midday, and still Merlin hadn't 'seized the moment' to perform his _good_ piece of magic for Arthur to see. He was starting to think that the moment wouldn't arrive, when the group stumbled across a large river.

Too wide to jump and too deep to cross, Arthur had no choice but to shout to the group, "Spread out! Find somewhere we can cross!" That was the same moment when Elyan gave Merlin a single nod, and Merlin took the opportunity.

A few mumbled words and a golden flash in his eyes, once he was sure Arthur and Leon weren't looking, was all it took for a bridge, oh so obviously magical, to materialise across the river, golden and very solid.

"Sire!" Elyan shouted, as if on cue. "_Look!"_

Arthur turned his horse from where he had begun to scale the edge of the river, to find the golden bridge, and his mouth promptly dropped open. Merlin, realising that the surrounding forest didn't look at all magical in any way, apart from the bridge across the river, let his eyes flash golden once more, and small specks of gold, like little stars, appeared all around them, lighting up the area. They danced around the knights, Gwen, and Merlin, doing nothing but bring light.

Gwaine raised his eyebrows at his friend, and Merlin shrugged, checking that Arthur didn't see.

"Don't want him to suspect it was one of us, so I made everything else look… magical". Gwaine shrugged and nodded his agreement.

Meanwhile, Arthur was slowly approaching the bridge on horseback, and stopped at the edge. Elyan looked impressed at the magical evidence, and Gwen and Percival were shooting Merlin subtle and annoying glances, until he caught both their eyes and told them to stop.

Arthur eyed the golden bridge warily as the trees started dancing in sync, and the grass under their horses hoofs blew in the breeze. Arthur could not deny that this was a place of magic now.

He slowly walked closer, and instructed his horse to place her front hooves on the golden bridge. Leon looked anxious. When the bridge did not snap in two, or in fact do anything potentially evil or otherwise, Arthur took this as an invitation to continue walking the length of the bridge. His trust in magic was definitely increasing, Merlin decided, as he watched his master nd his horse continue to walk.

Gwen and the other knights looked amazed at Arthur's willingness to cross a bridge over deep water that was so obviously conjured by magic, but Merlin looked relieved. When Arthur was halfway over the deep river, he and his horse walked forwards and followed their King, also crossing the bridge without dilemma. The others then followed with little hesitation. Leon was next, then Gwen, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine.

When they were all safely on the other side of the vast river, Arthur continued riding in the direction of their destination at a fast trot, as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. He signalled for the others to follow, and Leon did so right away. When he was safely out of range, Merlin turned back to the river, said a spell in a strange language to the other knights and lady, and the magical bridge dissolved into nothingness, along with any other evidence that magic had been present at that place.

Merlin turned back to see the others watching him, impressed and in awe. He shrugged and continued riding after Arthur, who had called out for them to "Hurry up!"

Merlin didn't miss when Arthur looked back to the river and smiled a small smile.

* * *

><p>They set up camp that night in yet another clearing. They were all currently sitting around a fire Merlin had conjured from wet wood, to the obliviousness of Arthur and Leon.<p>

"You're getting good at the whole lighting a fire thing, Merlin" Arthur had said to his servant, after he had leaned back from his work to reveal a small flame dancing in the wood. For a moment Merlin was worried Arthur had seen him use magic, but when the King sat and started warming his hands by the fire, he knew he was being paranoid.

"Was that a compliment?" Merlin had asked.

Arthur looked thoughtful, before shaking his head and replying. "More… _encouragement_". Merlin sighed and shook his head, looking back to the fire.

Now, when all the knights, Gwen and Merlin were surrounding the now blazing fire, was Arthur again the one to bring up the topic troubling him most.

"What I _do _wonder", he started, "Is why a place so obviously _magical _would make an appearance in a kingdom where it's outlawed". It wasn't a question, but they all knew he expected an answer. Merlin raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised that Arthur noticed such a detail. Gwaine did the same to Merlin as if to say, _I told you so!_

"I wondered the same thing, Sire", Leon added, "And I cannot come up with an explanation".

"It's obvious". All heads jerked to Merlin when he spoke. He seemed only then to realise what he'd done, and looked down at the fire, ashamed.

"Is that so, Merlin?" Arthur asked. "Would you care to enlighten us?" Merlin looked up at Arthur.

"Well", he said. "A bridge is very symbolic of trust. And magic users want you, as King of Camelot, to trust them, and allow magic to be used freely and without fear. You walked over the bridge; therefore you trust them, like they wanted you to. That's why it was in Camelot". He paused as all surrounded looked at him. Leon looked out of place and Arthur's mouth was hanging slightly open. When no one talked Merlin said, "…I think".

Then Arthur came out of his trance. He discreetly shook his head and looked back at Merlin.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Merlin".

"You do a lot of wondering", Merlin replied. "Don't strain yourself". Next to him, Gwaine chuckled.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night passed without incident, and no one brought up the topic of the magical bridge again. Arthur knew that he had indeed learned to trust magic more, and despite his father's beliefs, he was glad of the evidence that it was on his side.<p>

Although Arthur hated to admit it, he knew that Merlin was right.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hi, part 11 is here_**

**_Review if you like it, thanks for reading xx_**

* * *

><p>Next morning when the group rose, anticipation was in the air. Merlin was the last to emerge from his tent, yawning, to find all his companions sitting around, sharpening swords, checking crossbows, staring into space. Today was the day they would finally meet the border, and be rid of the bandits.<p>

None of them knew what to expect. Would there be ten? Twenty? Or fifty bandits awaiting them? All they could do was wait and see.

Merlin walked around the group and began preparing breakfast.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the group mounted their horses and continued riding.<p>

"We should reach the border in under an hour," Arthur said as he mounted. "Be on guard!" He led the way through the trees, his faithful companions not far behind.

The closer they got to the border, the more nervous Merlin became. He knew, he could _feel _that something wasn't right. What… he had no idea. He stayed close to Arthur as they rode, of fear of being attacked at any moment. Percival looked over at him and gave a reassuring smile. He must have looked tense.

As Arthur had predicted, in just under an hour they reached Camelot's border. It was marked out by a deep gully in the landscape, too dangerous to cross at that point. Massive rocks bigger than their horses were in danger of falling down and literally shaking the earth.

They were all silent as Arthur instructed his men to dismount, and the knights drew their swords. Quietly they crept behind their King along the edge of the gully. Soon, they came upon a camp, a large, and deserted camp. Arthur cautiously walked to the middle of the area, to where a fire had once been lit. Crouching down, he removed his glove and touched the coal. As the others followed him, they saw Arthur quickly withdraw his hand, as though burned.

"They only just left," he said, blowing on his fingers. Merlin supplied some water and Arthur took it gratefully, pouring it over his burnt skin. "They can't have gone far".

With that the others straightened up and started looking around the camp's boundaries, for any sign of a disturbance.

"These tracks lead in every direction", Leon said from near one of the larger tents.

"Here, Arth- !" Percival stopped talking as an arrow whipped past his head, far too close for comfort. The group had only just assembled around the fire pit, when shouts echoes all around them, and about forty men came sprinting out of the trees. As far as they could see, they were all armed.

At a frightened squeal from Gwen, the knights' circle became tighter. But they couldn't stay there forever. Gwaine battle cried, and charged at a group of seven men coming from one direction. Percival and Leon followed his example. Arthur reluctantly left Gwen to attack another group of men coming from the opposite direction, leaving her in the protection of Elyan and Merlin. Elyan felled a man and Merlin took his sword, giving it to Gwen.

The knights were putting up a good fight, but the bandits were many and they were getting tired. Merlin knew he had to help them.

"Merlin! Help them!" Gwen had read his mind and shouted his thoughts above all the noise. He nodded, and looking around, saw Leon finishing off two bandits, Gwaine and Percival fighting another six together, and Arthur battling five by himself. Elyan was protecting his sister from three advancing men.

He discreetly tripped up some bandits, knocked some weapons out of enemy hands, and when one got past Elyan and advanced on him and Gwen, the mercenary dropped dead where he stood. Gwen breathed a sigh of relief.

As he watched Arthur, a lone bandit snuck up behind the king. Leon had just dispatched himself from the bandit's he was facing, and shouted, "ARTHUR!" making his way towards him. Arthur was too busy fighting six other bandits to notice the one discreetly sneaking up behind him. He didn't hear Leon's shout.

Merlin ran forwards a few paces and raised his arm. His eyes flashed gold and the bandit sneaking up on Arthur was flung backwards. He landed with a loud _thump _on the leaf covered ground, unmoving.

* * *

><p>Leon saw the man being launched backwards, and was looking around wildly, still a fair distance away from his King. Then he saw Merlin, arm still raised in the direction of the bandit. Leon's eyes widened as he watched Merlin's fade from gold to their natural blue, and he changed course from Arthur towards Merlin, an angry look in his eyes. Merlin backed away a few short steps as Gwen stepped protectively in front of him.<p>

"Leon!" Percival's voice boomed above the slowly decreasing racket, at the same time Leon stopped in his tracks and fought another bandit out of his way. Once killed, he continued towards Merlin, still glaring at him.

Then Percival came out of nowhere and ran up to his fellow knight, speaking into Leon's ear. Merlin could only assume that he too had seen that bandit being thrown by an invisible force. Leon still stared at Merlin, and Merlin looked back from behind Gwen, scared.

Leon suddenly cricked his head around to face Percival as he was talking, shocked. Seeing the other knights pleading look, his face hardened and he nodded once. Percival smiled, and grasped Leon's shoulder, before turning and fighting off yet other bandit. After another look at Merlin, Leon ran off and did the same. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

Only a few minutes later the knights of Camelot came out of the battle victorious, barely scathed. Percival had a slight gash on his arm, and Elyan a bloody lip, but that was the worst it got.

"I wasn't expecting so many", Arthur said, panting, and walking to where the group was assembling. He looked at Gwen. "I'm sorry, Guinevere", he said.

"It's fine, Arthur," she replied. The king smiled.

"So, I say we start heading back towards Camelot. There's nothing else for us out here". The others all nodded, and as a group they headed back to where they had left the horses. Reaching them, they mounted, and in silence started riding home.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey there!_**

**_Wow, 100 reviews! Thanks so much everyone, you know who you are_**

**_Here's part 12, hope you like it_**

**_xxxxx thanks again_**

* * *

><p>After an hour of riding through the forest, the party dismounted their horses and set up camp. The sun was just beginning to set behind the trees, the moon about to take its place.<p>

"I'll get some wood," Merlin told the group, he straightened from where he had been attaching a tent peg, and walked from their clearing into the shelter of the trees.

"I'll help". Leon too got up and followed Merlin away from the camp. They walked in silence for a while, one slightly behind the other, until they were a fair distance away from the camp. Suddenly, Leon grabbed Merlin by his jacket and backed him up against a tree. He breathed deeply in Merlin's face, as angry as the servant had ever seen him.

Then just as suddenly as he had grabbed him, Leon dropped Merlin's jacket, turning abruptly and walking a few paces away.

"Why didn't I _see _it!" he growled in anger and frustration. He grabbed his hair and was in danger of pulling a majority of it out, as he crouched to the ground in an attempt to balance himself. Merlin was still backed up against the tree, breathing deeply, and watching the knights' state of distress.

"Leon – "

"No, Merlin. I can't believe it. I won't believe it!" Merlin stayed silent, staring with pity at his friend. Leon got up and walked over to him, no longer with a look of anger on his face, but the look of a man who is hurt, and lost.

"You've been a sorcerer all this time?" he asked, barely above a whisper. Merlin nodded, a pleading look in his eyes. Leon took a deep breath.

"I trusted you, Merlin. We all did!" he walked around in a circle on the spot, holding his head again. Then out of nowhere he started shouting.

"WHO ELSE KNOWS? PERCIVAL DOES! HE TOLD ME TO LET YOU STAND UP FOR YOUSRSELF, BUT YOU'RE NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB! SO TALK MERLIN! I WOULD'VE CAUSED YOU SOME GREAT DAMAGE BACK THERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!".

Merlin nodded nervously. "You… and…and Percival, and…Gwaine, Elyan, Gwen and Gaius," he said, "They all know. And they all trust me".

"ALL OF THEM?" Leon shouted, disbelieving. Merlin nodded, afraid that the others back at the camp would hear. "AND THEY DIDN'T TELL? THEY'RE JUST AS BAD AS YOU!"

"No! Leon… I asked them not to tell!"

"AND I GUESS YOU HAVE TO KEEP IT A SECRET FROM ARTHUR! HE'LL PROBABLY HAVE YOU EXECUTED!"

"Arthur trusts me! And he's learning to trust magic! Didn't you see him walk over that bridge yesterday?"

"Yes I did! And…" Leon did a double take. Lowering his voice, he asked, "You made that bridge?"

Merlin nodded. "I want to tell him".

"Then I hope for your sake you're right". Merlin looked at him strangely.

"So… you _don't _want me dead?" Leon looked at him sadly.

"No, Merlin. Of course not. I just can't believe it. That _you…_of _all _people would be a_ sorcerer_! But I… I don't trust you".

"But – "

"You lied, Merlin. There's no denying it. And I've seen the evilness of sorcerers. I've been taught to believe nothing but that".

"Leon – "

"And even though I don't believe you to be evil, Merlin, I can't trust you. I'm sorry, but I can't".

Merlin looked down at his feet, and nodded sadly. He knew Leon was right. He knew that the truth would be hardest for him to accept, apart from Arthur, probably.

A silence elapsed between them, and they stood for many seconds, not talking, not moving. Leon broke the silence.

"We should probably get some wood. We don't want to go back there empty handed". He turned, walking away from Merlin to find some suitable timber.

"Here". Leon turned to face Merlin when he spoke. He watched as Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and several large pieces of wood floated up from the ground, heading towards the knight. He held out his arms and caught them, then nodded once at Merlin, and walked back in the direction of the camp.

Merlin set about picking up some wood manually, thinking. He'd just lost a friend, someone he had trusted, and he couldn't blame him. He'd always counted on the knights to be accepting, but seeing Leon's attitude gave him doubts about telling Arthur.

Leon was right. He would probably have him executed. He couldn't get these dark thoughts from his mind as he continued picking up wood.

"Merlin?" Merlin looked up to see Percival had come to find him. He straightened, his arms full of wood, and smiled at the other.

"Thank you, Percival". Percival didn't need to ask what he meant.

"No problem", the knight replied. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter", Merlin replied, turning and bending again to pick up more wood.

"Alright. I was just making sure you were okay". Merlin nodded, and continued what he was doing. He heard Percival walk away with a crunch of leaves behind him.

As soon as the footsteps had faded away, Merlin put down his wood and sat on the forest floor. He stayed like that for a while, thinking.

The sun had almost disappeared when he wiped his eyes, picked up his collection of wood, and made his way back to the camp. After all, trust takes years to build, seconds to destroy, and forever to replace.

* * *

><p>Leon didn't so much as glance at Merlin for the rest of the night. He sat alone by the fire, not talking to anyone, and ignoring the others when they tried to communicate with him. Merlin would feel sorry for him but he was too busy feeling sorry for himself.<p>

Merlin could hear a raging battle going on inside his head. The decision he made would determine his future, and if he made the wrong choice…

To tell him… not to tell him… to tell him…not to tell him… it just kept circulating inside his head.

They had set out on this 'quest', as Gwaine dubbed it, so that on one perfect day, Merlin could reveal his magical abilities to Arthur, and be _accepted _for it. Now Merlin doubted the existence of that day.

He didn't think he could bear another reaction like Leon', another shouting at, another loss of trust. And if it was coming from his best friend… from _Arthur_… he might not be able to live with himself.

But… he still had time. Time to regain Leon's trust, and to show him that he is worthy of it. There was still time to make Arthur see magic in a different light.

"Merlin". Arthur approached Merlin where he was sitting looking into the dying embers of their fire. He looked up as his king came and sat next to him.

"Get some sleep, Merlin". Merlin nodded, and stood, walking to the tent he shared with Gwen. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but think…

_Maybe that day will come after all._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello, this is chapter 13!_**

**_See you for the next one byeee_**

* * *

><p>The next day was eventful, to say the least. Well, that's what Merlin thought, anyway.<p>

They had woken up to a bright, sunny day, and ridden out of their camp site in the direction of Camelot. They had only ridden for a couple of hours when they came across a disturbance in the forest landscape.

Merlin could feel something in the air. Something magical. Sure enough, once Arthur had told them to dismount their horses and approach on foot, he could see exactly why.

It was a druid camp. _Great_, Merlin thought, e_xactly what I need._

The seven of them crept forward and peered through a clump of bushes into the camp. It consisted of over ten tents, and a large fire in the middle. Druid children could be seen chasing each other around the camp, and their parents were watching with smiles on their faces, completing everyday activities.

Arthur turned from his crouched position to look at Percival and Gwaine, eyebrows raised.

"Is this the camp you told me about?" he whispered to them. Both the knights' eyebrows rose in surprise. They had evidently forgotten about the story they had created in an attempt to soften the King. Pulling themselves together, both shared a quick glance, and nodded in unison.

Arthur looked between them, nodded once, and turned back to face the camp. Merlin looked to the knights.

"Did you know this was here?" he whispered, knowing the answer.

Both Gwaine and Percival shook their heads. Merlin huffed in annoyance.

Then, to the others surprise, Arthur stood, a determined look on his face, a barged his way through the bush concealing them, right into the eye sight of every druid in the camp. He stopped and stood, looking around, while behind him his companions shared a mix of worried and shocked looks.

Merlin stood and shoved his way through the bush after Arthur.

All the druids were looking at them now, some frightened, some worried, some simply wondering what the king of Camelot was doing there. The world had gone still, silent. The children had stopped playing. The adults had stopped breathing. Then, as one, the people dropped their heads and bent to their knees.

Lifting his chin and drawing his chest out, Arthur proudly walked into the camp, with astonished knights, Gwen and Merlin in tow.

"I didn't think Druids would be the sort of people to bow to Arthur", Gwaine said to his friends, from where he was walking next to Merlin. After a slight pause, Merlin answered.

"They're not", he said hesitantly. Gwaine's eyebrows rose as he looked over at the warlock. Percival smiled in understanding.

"Ohh I see," Gwaine continued, still looking at Merlin. "They're bowing to you, _aren't they, _Merlin?".

Merlin flushed slightly and gave a small nod. Gwaine smirked.

"What was that? Did I hear right?" Elyan turned from in front of them to join in with their conversation. "Why are they bowing to you, Merlin?"

There was a short pause in which Merlin considered his answer, while trying to communicate to the bowed heads of the druids for them to stop. Looks they didn't receive. It was Percival who answered first, for which Merlin was grateful.

He leant down slightly to the level of the others. "Because he's Emrys", he said.

"Emrys?" Leon spoke up from behind the group. He couldn't deny his interest in the subject. Again, Percival answered him.

"Most powerful sorcerer _ever," _he said with enthusiasm. Merlin went even redder, and looked down at his feet. Leon's eyebrows rose past his hairline, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"Hey, Merlin," Merlin looked up at Gwaine, to see the knight looking at him seriously. "You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are. You should be proud".

Merlin smiled at his friend, grateful and surprised. "Thanks Gwaine".

Gwaine smiled encouragingly.

The group had followed Arthur all the way into the centre of the camp, where the King was looking around at all the assembled peoples.

"Where is your leader?" he asked the camp at large. At once, the druids started muttering among themselves, and a man in a khaki cloak and hair about the same length as Leon's stepped forward out of the crowd.

"I am here", he said. Recognition shone in Arthur's eyes. It was the very same man that he had delivered Mordred to, and the same man who had given him the cup of life. Merlin smiled.

Of course it was Iseldir. Who else would make a camp within Camelot?

Iseldir bowed his head to them. Arthur smiled.

"You wish to speak with me?" the druid leader said, raising his head. Arthur nodded.

"I wish to discuss peace between Camelot and the druids".

Merlin snapped his head over to Arthur. Did he really just say what he thought he did? Arthur wanted peace? With the _druids?_

"Please accompany me", Iseldir said, gesturing towards a large tent. Arthur nodded once, and walked over to where Iseldir was pointing.

'_Come, Emrys'. _Merlin visibly jumped, not unnoticed by Gwen and the knights. They all turned to look at him.

"Ahh…" he said. He also indicated the tent Arthur and Iseldir were about to enter. "I have to… um… go". Their eyes followed the back of Merlin's head as he went after Arthur.

* * *

><p>Merlin entered the tent a few seconds after Iseldir, Arthur turning around to look at him.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked innocently.

"Me? I just thought I should… you know… I can go… if you wa- "

"No. Merlin shall stay," Iseldir said. Arthur looked at Merlin suspiciously, obviously wondering how the leader of the druids knew his name. He turned back to Iseldir after a few seconds.

"I wish to bring peace between our people's", he said, and Merlin held his breath. "Too long have your kind suffered under the rule of Camelot, and I wish to end that suffering".

Iseldir nodded. "It would be an honour to align ourselves with you, Arthur Pendragon".

Arthur smiled. "You understand that I cannot immediately lift the ban on magic in Camelot- " Merlin's jaw dropped open, "- but I can offer you residence within the city, if you wish, and magic for a good cause will no longer be punishable on pain of death".

_No wonder Arthur was so silent when we were riding, _Merlin thought. _He certainly did a lot of thinking._

Iseldir smiled, really smiled. "It would be an honour, and a privilege to side with you, the Once and Future King, and with Emrys, your faithful servant".

From behind Arthur, Merlin shook his head warningly at Iseldir, who in return simply gave the warlock a knowing look. Merlin feared the worst.

Arthur did a double take. "Emrys? Who's Emrys? I have no servant named Emrys".

Iseldir smiled. "Oh but you do. The one we druids have prophesised to unite all of Albion, is hidden from you, protecting you always. They will reveal themselves to you, but only when the time is right". Merlin breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"And… the Once and Future King?" Arthur questioned warily.

Iseldir nodded. "Your destiny is entwined with Emrys'. Together, you will bring peace to this land".

Arthur looked at Iseldir for a few more seconds, before nodding at him, and offering his hand to shake. Merlin was surprised, to say the least, at Arthur's willingness to make contact with these druids. Surprised, but… relieved… happy.

"Thank you. I don't believe I know your name".

"Iseldir, my Lord".

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Iseldir. I look forward to living in peace with you and your people". He nodded again at Iseldir, and turned, exiting the tent.

"Let's go, Merlin", he said as he left.

Merlin smiled at Iseldir, and was about to leave when he spoke.

"Emrys". Merlin turned again to face him. "The time for the prophesies to unfold is fast approaching. He _must_ know".

Merlin nodded and left the tent.

Druids bowed as he walked past them, their actions not unnoticed by Arthur and the others. Merlin tried to look amused.

"What took you so long?" Arthur asked, as Merlin approached his companions. He shrugged.

"Iseldir wanted to talk to me".

"Oh. And what did he say, _Mer_lin? And how on _earth_ did he know your name?"

Merlin shrugged again.

Arthur sighed, shaking his head, and led the others back through the undergrowth to where they had left their horses. Mounting, they departed for Camelot.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but here's part 14. Thanks for reading xxxx**_

* * *

><p>Finally, after another uncomfortable night camping in the forest, the party reached the safety of Camelot's walls, much to Arthur's pleasure. The group rode into the courtyard around midday, gave their reigns to a stable boy who was awaiting their arrival, and trudged, exhausted, up the steps and into the castle.<p>

"Percival, get that cut checked out", Arthur said to his knight, and Percival nodded, turning to follow Merlin in the direction of the physicians chambers. "And I want you all in the council chambers in three hours!"

Merlin and Percival shared a confused look at that, arriving at Gaius' chambers shortly after to meet the physician, who instructed his patient to sit on a small bench while he examined the wound.

"I will need to apply a salve to prevent infection. This may sting a bit", Gaius told the knight. Percival nodded.

"What do you think Arthur wants to see us about, Merlin?" Merlin shrugged.

"I don't know. He couldn't have seen… could he?"

"Nah. I don't think so". Gaius listened in, confused. "What happened in the tent".

"The druid, Iseldir, accepted Arthur's offer to have peace. And he told Arthur about… me". Both Percival and Gaius' eyes widened at that, both heads turning to face the warlock.

"Merlin…" Gaius said, "are you telling me that Percival _knows?"_

Merlin nodded, apologetic. "He's known for ages. I left my magic book out". Gaius gave him a very stern look, and Merlin deflated a bit. "Sorry I didn't tell you". Gaius continued applying the salve to Percival's cut, who hissed in discomfort.

"Wait. He told _Arthur!_" Arthur _knows!" _Merlin shook his head.

"Merlin!"

"No! He told him about Emrys! About our destiny!" The others relaxed a bit. "And he told me that Arthur has to know… soon".

Gaius nodded. "I always knew that time would come".

Merlin looked at him suspiciously. "Gaius?"

Gaius looked up from his work. "It's been almost _six years_, Merlin. He has to find out _one_ day. Only then can you fulfil your destiny".

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "You sound like Kilgharrah". Gaius huffed.

"But… does that mean Arthur's releasing the laws on magic?" Percival asked, enthusiastic. "Then it'll be okay when you tell him!"

"Always looking on the bright side", Merlin said weakly.

"Sorry. I only meant… you can tell… magic – "

"I know I know!" Merlin said waving his hand dismissively. "And Arthur's not repelling magic laws... not yet. He said to Iseldir that he can't lift the laws immediately, but druids can live in the city, and magic for good reasons won't be punishable by death".

Merlin finished with a smile. "We've done well, don't you think?" he said to Percival.

Percival nodded. "Yeah. That's great, Merlin!"

"Sorry to interrupt…" Gaius cut in, having just finished tying Percival's bandage with a small flourish, "what have you been doing?"

"We've been trying to get Arthur to accept magic", Percival answered, standing up. "I must say, I do think Elyan's approach was the best so far".

"_Elyan?_ Elyan knows too?" Gaius said, walking towards his ward.

"Sorry!" Merlin exclaimed, backing up slightly.

"Who else knows Merlin? You're hiding something"

"No one!" Behind Gaius, Percival gave Merlin a look as if to say '_just tell him'_, and Merlin sighed.

"Gwen, Leon, Gwaine" he said in a hurry, before cowering as Gaius slapped him around the back of the head. Percival let out a bark of laughter.

"Merlin! You need to be more careful!"

"You just said that it's time to tell!"

Gaius stepped back, sighing. "I just want the best for you, my boy", he said.

Merlin's face softened into a smile. "Thanks, Gaius", he said. "I have to go and prepare a bath for Arthur", he added, heading for the door. "See you later!"

He exited the chambers, Percival thanking Gaius and following after him.

…

After Arthur had had a hot bath, redressed, and declared himself suitable for public presentation, Merlin followed him to the council chambers, by which time it had been arranged for the knights to meet. Upon entering, they saw that Gwen and the other knights were already seated around the rectangular table and waiting for them to arrive. Arthur seated himself in the throne at the head of the table, and Merlin stood dutifully behind him.

"Now, we need to discuss a new approach on the magic laws in Camelot", Arthur announced. The knights all leaned back in their seats, some with raised eyebrows, obviously taken aback by Arthur's calmness when talking about magic. Merlin shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Sire?" Leon prompted, flicking his eyes briefly towards Merlin.

"I have discussed with the leader of the druids -" more eyes flicked towards Merlin," - and Iseldir has accepted my offer to live in peace together in this kingdom".

Small smiles broke out all around the table, and Merlin positively beamed behind his King, unnoticed by Arthur. He almost looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"However, I do not believe the public would support me if I decided to lift the ban on magic within the city immediately", more raised eyebrows, "so it has been agreed that magic shall no longer be punishable by death, unless it is performed with ill intent". He looked around the table at his knights and love. "Do any of you disagree?" he asked.

They shook their heads, some smiling. Merlin smiled even more. Even Leon was shaking his head.

"And what about you, Merlin?" Arthur turned his body around in his throne to face his manservant. Merlin quickly wiped the smile of his face and tried to look interested.

"I think it's a fine idea, Sire", he said innocently. Gwaine quietly snorted as Arthur turned back around in his seat.

"Good. Well, Iseldir also mentioned someone called Emrys, – ", Merlin's eyes widened and he shook his head, "– who will… what was it, Merlin?" Arthur turned around in his seat again, and again Merlin calmed his face.

"Erm…" he said. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Unite all Albion… hidden from you, protecting you… umm… destiny… and peace". Arthur seemed surprised Merlin remembered so much of Iseldir's speech.

After a second he turned back to his council. "Well… yes that's it. And we're going to find them".

Merlin face palmed, quietly.

"Arthur", Gwen said from next to the king, "We don't know anything _about _this… Emrys. Not how old they are, or if they're male or female, or if they even live in Camelot! It's near impossible."

"That is why, Guinevere", Arthur said, standing up, tapping the side of his nose. "We are going to find out".


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello again, hope you like this chapter, bc it's been my fave to write_**

**_See ya later xxx_**

* * *

><p>So now, destiny saw Merlin sitting on the floor of Arthur's room, poring through book after book for any reference to this <em>someone <em>called Emrys. Arthur was currently sitting at his desk, slowly turning the pages of a particularly large volume, a determined look on his face. Merlin had bet with himself that Arthur would give up after his first book – sitting still simply didn't appeal to the King – but he was impressed as he noted Arthur was up to his fourth volume, still having no luck.

Of course, Merlin had come across more than one reference in these historical books to Emrys, but he didn't show Arthur. It surprised him, actually, that Uther still allowed these texts in his kingdom after magic was banned. And what surprised him even more, was how much these books _knew_. He should probably have had the common sense to take a look when he first discovered his destiny. To find out everything he could.

Funnily enough, Arthur hadn't found the name in any of _his _books. If he had, he probably would've shouted out and read the passage aloud to his servant, broad grin of accomplishment on his face. But Merlin had made sure Arthur had got the books without that knowledge. As far as he knew, they possessed no information about Emrys _or_ the Once and Future King, but not so obvious that Arthur realised this as soon as he read the title.

Merlin flicked through the pages of his book, trying to find information on himself. _How ironic_, Merlin thought. The whole situation, really. That was the only word that could describe it. _Ironic._

He was struggling to find a passage that had reference to both of their combined destinies, but didn't give too much away - he didn't want Arthur getting suspicious if he didn't find anything. Merlin, more practiced in the art of reading than his king, was up to his sixth book.

Sighing, he finished the book, shut it with a snap, placed it on the top of his discarded pile and picked up another. He felt slightly guilty about lying to Arthur about this. After all, it was reaching the time in destiny where Arthur _had_ to know, and now that the king was actually looking for _him, _things had started to get serious.

The search had started yesterday. After the meeting, Arthur had ordered Merlin to visit the castle library, and bring as many books as he could carry back to the kings' chambers that might contain a reference to Emrys. Gwaine and Leon had been instructed to travel throughout the surrounding villages, gathering any rumours they could find about Arthur's protector. Aimlessly, obviously. Merlin suspected they were going to the taverns simply for enjoyment, instead of for the purpose of collecting information. Particularly Gwaine. After all, their efforts were fruitless; they both already knew who Emrys was. Merlin just hoped Gwaine would use the time to soften Leon to magic. Help Merlin to regain his trust.

Merlin sighed again, much to the annoyance of Arthur, who briefly looked up from his book to glare at his manservant. Merlin looked innocently back, until Arthur lowered his head down to his book and continued scanning the pages.

Opening his seventh book, Merlin examined its contents. The text was titled '_People And Places: A Magical History', _and however bored and tired the warlock was, it immediately sparked his interest. Surely this would have a reasonable reference to his and Arthur's destiny? _Magical People_; that was him. The other books had all been about Camelot's history, maybe one on druid lore, but this was the first with a title dedicated to magic. He wondered if this was kept accidently.

Running his finger down the first dusty page, he found a chapter, a _whole chapter,_ dedicated to his name. How unlikely it was, after all the books he had gone through and only found single paragraphs – no, he corrected, _sentences - _ on his second identity, here lay this book in his lap, with an _entire chapter. _He rustled through the thin pages to number 394, coughing slightly as the dust was released into his throat, and earning himself another a glare from Arthur. In his excitement he didn't register what he said next.

"An entire chapter!" he announced, and Arthur leapt off his chair and reached over his desk to grab the book out of his servants lap.

"Give me that!" he said, and he continued turning the pages to find the chapter titled _Emrys: A Druid Prophesy. _Grinning in accomplishment, as Merlin had predicted, he sunk back into his chair, engrossed in his reading. Then Merlin realised his stupidity.

He had kept all the information in the other books away from the king, and now, he had just given him the book with possibly the most informative chapter they would ever find! He face palmed, unnoticed by Arthur, who continued to read the chapter, determined expression back in place.

Merlin sighed. How idiotic he was. He hoped the book wasn't _too_ efficient, but somehow he doubted it.

* * *

><p>After a couple of tense minutes, Arthur let a breath out through his mouth, and placed the book down in front of him on the desk's book laden surface. Merlin glanced up at him, still sitting on the floor, barely registrable fear in his eyes. Arthur's eyes were fixed on the door.<p>

Then the king rose suddenly, and made his way around the desk heading for the door of his chambers, still determined to an overwhelming extent, leaving Merlin and the open book behind on the desk. How much had he found out? Merlin unconsciously rose to his feet, walked around Arthur's desk, and picked up the offending book.

…

_Emrys: A Druid Prophesy, _he read. Sitting down in Arthur's discarded chair, he continued.

_The Druid people are widely known for their vast knowledge of all things magical; past, present and future. Since the beginning of magic, their people have prophesised the coming of a magical being more powerful than the world has ever known, and with a destiny more important than any other previously prophesised by Druids._

_The one known as Emrys will live in the time of the Once and Future King, guiding and protecting him against all foes. It is his sole responsibility to ensure that the land prophesised as Albion will prosper in a time of peace and magic, led under the reign of the Once and Future King. These two significant beings in a magical future share an entwined destiny, and will rule together as equals in leading Albion into a time of continued peace within the five kingdoms._

_As the greatest sorcerer of them all, the warlock is foretold to master his powers as a young man. He will stand alongside his King while still youthful, always protecting him, and ensuring that no harm befalls him. For a long time he will hide in the shadows, secretly acting as the protector, only revealing himself when destiny calls. Emrys, the King of the Druids, will be an important leader to his kin, leading them into a time where the magical and non-magical communities can be united together against a single foe._

_Son of a dragon lord, Emrys will exist as the last of his kind who have the power to command the dragons. He will have control over the Great Dragon, and over the White Dragon hatched under the command of Emrys himself._

_Emrys will exist as any other sorcerer does. Human, however an individual so unique. Some versions of the druids many prophesies depict Emrys as an immortal human being, hence the name given to him (Emrys meaning 'immortal one' in the language of the Old Religion). As a warlock, Emrys will have access to his power soon after birth, and as he grows will learn the true and great extent of this power._

_Emrys exists as a symbol of hope to all magical beings throughout this world. Magic itself longs for the day when He and the Once and Future King will free it under a united Albion, and existence in this world will continue in a time of prosperity and peace._

…

Merlin leant back in Arthur's chair, letting a long breath out of his mouth just as the king had done. The book had known _so much, _and now Arthur was probably going to round up every boy and young man in the kingdom and demand to know who Emrys is.

He couldn't let Arthur go through with this. He would be looking for days, months, _years, _but would never find him. Because here he was, his _servant_, hiding in plain sight. He couldn't do that to Arthur. Not now. Not when Merlin could do something about it.

Standing from the hard wooden chair, he grabbed the book and walked briskly out of Arthur's chambers. He was going to find the king.


	16. Chapter 16

_**So this was supposed to be up ages ago... really sorry about that**_

_**Hope you like it and thanks for reading xxx**_

* * *

><p>Merlin stormed through the castle, bustling past servants and nobles alike, eyes darting down every corridor he passed looking for Arthur. He held the <em>book<em> open on the offending page in his firm hands, the thin paper rustling as the air rushed past.

"Merlin!" The warlock stopped mid stride on his way past the castle entrance to find the source of the voice, turning and seeing Gwaine jogging up the steps towards him. He saw Leon below in the courtyard, collecting his and Gwaine's belongings and seeing that the horses were taken by a stable boy. As he watched Gwaine approach him, the knight tripped, and Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, Gwaine" Merlin smiled, not entirely happy to be interrupted from his search.

Gwaine clambered to his feet and smiled at Merlin. "So me and Leon have been into about twenty taverns in two days looking for you, and I myself am surprised to find myself back here in one piece!" Merlin raised his eyebrows even further.

"And what did tavern folk know about Emrys?"

Gwaine's eyes drifted over Merlin's shoulder. "Didn't bother to ask", he said dreamily, and Merlin huffed, shoving the book he was holding into Gwaine's slack hands and turning to continue with his search mission. As he walked off, Gwaine looked down at the open book he was holding, bemused, and began to read; not noticing the text was upside down. Only until Leon came walking up the steps behind him was the drunk knight corrected, and Leon read with him over his shoulder, brow creased.

Merlin burst into the council chambers, but… empty. Confused, he tuned briskly around and strode in the direction of the training grounds. Reaching them, he found the newer knights of Camelot training and sparing with each other under the instruction of a more experienced knight he didn't know the name of, but… no Arthur.

Turning on his heel, Merlin headed back into the castle, deciding to ask if Gaius had seen the king.

Unnecessarily barging into Gaius' chambers, the Physician looked up from his work to scold his ward.

"_Merlin! _What are you doing!"

"Have you seen Arthur?" he said breathlessly, eyes darting around the room, hoping but fearing that the King was hiding behind an item of furniture.

"Yes, actually. He was just in here". Merlin's eyes shot back to Gaius, willing his mentor to continue. "He wanted to ask me about Emrys".

Merlin walked closer to him. "What did you tell him, Gaius?"

"He said that he read a book of some description and that he wants to find Emrys, and… thank him".

"Thank… me?"

"That's what he said", Gaius continued. "Merlin, what's going on?"

Merlin sighed. "Since Iseldir mentioned the name Emrys, Arthur has been determined to find me", he explained, wiping sweat off his brow. "Then I accidentally showed him this book – "he looked at his hands, and then looked up at Gaius again, as if only just realising he wasn't holding the thick volume anymore," – about… Emrys, and now I can't find him!"

"Are you going to tell him, Merlin?" Gaius said quietly.

Merlin looked up at his mentor, into Gaius' serious face, and nodded.

"I think it's time, Gaius".

Gaius nodded, giving his ward a small reassuring smile. "Then I will come with you", he said, placing a reassuring hand on his wards shoulder. Merlin smiled back, turning and walking out of the chambers, Gaius struggling to keep up with his pace.

* * *

><p>For the second time that day, Merlin burst into the council chambers, Gaius right behind him. However, this time he was greeted by the sight of Arthur addressing the court, and even though he had finally found the king, his timing couldn't have been worse. All eyes, knights and nobles alike, turned to face him and the physician as they entered.<p>

He stopped and stood still, looking at the king who rolled his eyes, and gestured for him to continue.

"So, as I was saying before we were interrupted", the audience's attention returned to Arthur, "I will require any and _all_ information on Emrys' whereabouts. Kindly ask the young men of Camelot to address to me. They are – "

"No".

All heads turned to the back of the hall, looking for the source of the voice. Merlin stepped forward slightly from his position, shaking his head.

"Sorry?" the king asked his manservant sceptically.

"This is unnecessary, Arthur"

"And why is that, _Mer_lin?"

"Because I already know who Emrys is!"

Merlin blurted it out before he could stop himself, suddenly realising his breathing was uneven and a thin layer of sweat had formed on his forehead. His outburst was met by a few gasps of surprise from the king's audience, but otherwise, silence endured.

Arthur looked surprised, but determined as he stepped down and walked towards his friend, the crowd parting to let his through.

"Who is he?" Arthur asked quietly. He was only a few paces away from Merlin.

Merlin's head shot up, eyes darting the room as if looking for an escape route. Arthur turned in the direction of his eyes, trying to root out the suspect.

"They're here?" he asked, turning back to his manservant. Merlin nodded, slowly.

"It's me".


	17. Chapter 17

**_Part 17 is here! Plz review if you like it, this is the one I've been waiting for_**

**_Thanks for reading_**

* * *

><p>"<em>They're here?" he asked, turning back to his manservant. Merlin nodded, slowly.<em>

"_It's me"._

…

The room went silent; the only sound the ragged breathing coming from the servant in the centre of the room. Merlin stood, looking Arthur in the eyes, and the king looked back, waiting for the laugh that would surely escape his friend's lips, and the triumphant _'Gotcha!' _that would follow.

But neither came. Instead, Merlin continued to look straight into Arthur's eyes, and the king couldn't name the emotion in them. Fear, sadness, excitement, determination. Arthur unconsciously took a step back from his servant, shaking his head in denial.

"No", Arthur said, smirking slightly, waiting for Merlin to do the same. But Merlin just looked at him, that unnamed emotion in his eyes.

Arthur shook his head again, averting his gaze from the servant staring him down, and refusing to believe it. "No, Merlin. Don't be stupid. Who is he?" He looked around the room as if hoping someone would step forward, but no one did.

"It's _me_", Merlin repeated. His tone was persuasive.

"I don't believe you", the king replied, looking back into Merlin's stare.

"It's true, Arthur", Merlin said softly. "Deny it all you want, but it's true".

"It's not!"

"It is! I can prove it!"

Merlin turned and walked towards the assembled crowd, and reaching the knights, he snatched _People And Places: A Magical History _out of Percival's hands. He wasn't sure how it came to be in that particular knight's possession, but he didn't care.

"Look Arthur", he said, walking back to his position in front of the king. He was only dimly aware of all the attention he was receiving as he opened the book to the relevant page. Clearing his throat, he read, to the confusion of many of the rooms occupants.

"..._Emrys will live in the time of the Once and Future King, guiding and protecting him against all foes". _He looked up at Arthur. "Iseldir said you were the Once and Future King, yes?" Arthur nodded. "And I've been on every single quest and mission you've ever been on, and we've _always_ come out alive?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "_Mer_lin, that could be anyone!"

Merlin huffed and looked back down at the book. "_Emrys, the King of the Druids… _did you see those druids bow the other day, Arthur? They weren't bowing to _you_. They were bowing to Emrys! Me!"

Arthur looked sceptical. Merlin continued amidst all the confusion.

"_Son of a dragon lord… _Balinor, Arthur! The dragon lord we went to find?" Arthur nodded in affirmation. "He was my father, and when he died, his powers as a dragon lord were passed down to me. And you said to me – "Merlin put on a mocking imitation of the king "– 'no man is worth your tears _Mer_lin!'"

"Now, hang on - !" Arthur began, but Merlin continued reading.

"_He will have control over the Great Dragon…_ and _then_, when the dragon attacked Camelot, _I _sent him away while you were knocked unconscious. And you believed me when I told you it was dead! I told him to leave and never attack Camelot again". Arthur unconsciously took another step backwards, his face conveying shock, but Merlin didn't notice. His eyes were back on the book, running a finger down the page.

"Erm…_ Emrys will have access to his power soon after birth…" _he looked up. "I've been able to do magic since before I could talk, Arthur. Ask my _mother_!" Merlin paused, looking back down at the large book in his hands.

"_Some versions… prophesies…" _Merlin turned the page._ "…depict Emrys as an immor - tal… _we'll skip that part. Umm – "

"The dorocha, Sire". All eyes snapped to Gaius, who took a step forward from his position near the door. "I told you that no being had ever survived the dorocha's touch". Arthur nodded, realization dawning on his face. "But Merlin", the physician continued, gesturing to his ward, "…did".

Arthur's head shot back to Merlin, disbelief etched onto every feature. Merlin looked sheepish as he returned his gaze to the book, trying to avoid the numerous scrutinizing stares.

"Hang on…" Arthur turned back to Gaius. "You believe him, Gaius?"

"I do".

Arthur's eyebrows drew together, returning his gaze to Merlin. Merlin was still reading the book, or pretending to, with his ears flushed pink.

"Then prove it".

Merlin's head shot up at Arthur's words.

"What?" he asked, eyes wide.

"If you really _are_ Emrys…" Arthur explained, walking slowly towards Merlin with a smirk on his face. He stopped a few paces away from him, looking him in the face. "… then prove it".

The room was still and silent in anticipation. Arthur stared the servant down, eyebrows raised, and Merlin eyes narrowed slightly. He shut the book with a _snap_.

Seeing this, Arthur smirked, spreading his arms out to the side.

"See", he said, his smirk growing. "I _told _you you're not Emrys". The king turned his back on Merlin, intending to walk back to his position at the front of the court. Then…

_Bang!_

Arthur whipped around, only a few steps away from where he was confronting Merlin. All heads snapped towards the echo left behind by the heavy book as it hit the floor. The assembled peoples all drew a communal breath as they witnessed what was in front of them.

Merlin stood tall, the book dropped at his feet, his hand extended palm up in front of him. His eyes were swimming in gold. In his hand, a small but bright flame danced merrily.

Arthur's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in disbelief. He shook his head slightly and focussed his eyes, but there was no denying what was in front of him. For a tense minute the room was silent, until Arthur spoke.

"It's…" he cleared his throat. "It's _true?_"

Merlin nodded. His eyes turned back to their normal blue, and he dropped his hand to his side. The warlock had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and say, _that's what I've been trying to tell you! _Instead, he settled for a sigh.

"Yes".

Arthur breathed out of his mouth. "I don't _believe_ this", he said, bringing a hand up to comb through his hair. "I don't believe it. All this time, you've been _lying_ to me?"

Merlin nodded, looking down at his feet. Arthur breathed out again.

"And all that time I was looking through those books for _Emrys_… you were sitting _right there_?"

Merlin nodded again, still looking at the floor.

Arthur turned in a circle on the spot distractedly, hardly noticing the shocked faces of the other occupants of the room. Hardly noticing the people at all, actually.

"You're _immortal?"_ he blurted suddenly, once again facing the warlock.

Merlin raised his head at that, looking thoroughly confused.

"Erm…" he looked over at Gaius distractedly. "I haven't really tested that theory - ".

"Dammit Merlin!"

Merlin went silent. He watched as Arthur anxiously began to pace in front of his audience. Suddenly noticing the attention, the king bellowed to the room.

"Could everybody_ leave_ please!"

For a moment no one moved, then suddenly there was a bustle towards the door.

"But Sire!" Arthur's uncle's voice was loud against the noises of the people shuffling out of the chamber.

"Not _now_, Uncle".

"This boy must see discipline!"

"I said _not now,_ Agravaine!" Agravaine blanched in surprise at his nephew's use of his name. He opened his mouth to retort, but Arthur shot him a glare, and he retreated out of the room with everyone else.

Soon, the room was almost empty. Merlin was still standing in the same position, the book at his feet. Gaius remained in the room, as did Arthur's most trusted knights. He turned, and seeing them there, sighed.

"Could you leave too, please?" Arthur questioned, rubbing his face in frustration.

Gwaine stepped forward. "No", he said firmly.

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but Percival stepped forward and cut him off.

"We – " the large knight said, indicating himself, Gwaine, Elyan and Leon, "are a part of this too".

"And me". Arthur turned to see Gwen standing near Gaius, also refusing to leave. He looked between the knights and his love, accusation written all over his face.

"Wait a minute – " he looked from the knights, to Gwen, and back again. "You all… knew?"

They nodded.

Arthur's eyes narrowed, and he whipped back to Merlin.

"You told _all_ of them…" he pointed at the others in the room, "but you didn't tell _me?_"

"Well…" Merlin looked genuinely guilty. He hadn't thought about the situation in that way. "I guess… some of them _found _out?"

Arthur grunted in frustration, grabbing his head in both hands. Suddenly he lowered them to his sides, and sighed.

"You should've told _me_", he said in a defeated tone. "I _trusted_ you".

Merlin dropped his head, and then raised it again to look at Arthur.

"I wanted to, Arthur", he said quietly, "You don't know _how_ _much_ I wanted to".

Arthur sighed again, and nodded. "And all this time, it's been you".

Merlin didn't need to ask what he meant. He nodded, smiling slightly.

Arthur walked forwards, and put a reassuring hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur smiled back at him.

"I was telling the truth when I said I wanted to thank Emrys", he said, and his smile softened. "Thanks, Merlin".

Gwen wiped a tear from her cheek, the knight's smiled, and Gaius stood proud.

Merlin beamed.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hi I'm back!_**

**_Sorry it's been so long everyone reading this, thanks for sticking by._**

**_And also thanks for all the reviews, I'm truly amazed at how popular this story has become_**

**_This is chapter 18, I rly hope you like it. See you for the next chapter, and thanks again for being such awesome people._**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 18: Not Going to Plan ~<p>

(ʘ_ʘ)

_Merlin beamed._

They stayed like that for a moment longer, the king's hand remaining on his servant's shoulder. That was until he removed it awkwardly to rest by his side, and Merlin averted his gaze from his friend, as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

Arthur cleared his throat, and Merlin chanced a glance up at him. The king was looking around awkwardly, forcing himself to find a distraction, and in that moment Merlin was overwhelmed with emotion. In a split second decision he launched himself at his friend to embrace him in a fierce hug. He didn't care that six of the people he considered closest to him surrounded them; all that mattered was that _Arthur understood_.

Arthur was shocked, standing rigid from lack of experience, before he relaxed and returned the gesture, sensing his friends' relief. He patted Merlin on the back unskilfully, until the warlock broke away from him and resumed standing at a distance and smiling from ear to ear, with which Arthur was content.

"M- Merlin?" Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder to Leon, who had stepped forwards away from the other knights and addressed the warlock. "I'd…" he looked at his feet in embarrassment momentarily, before raising his eyes to meet Merlin's, solemn. "I would like to apologise, Merlin, for my behaviour… towards you… earlier".

If possible, Merlin smiled even more, striding over to Leon and extending his hand. Leon smiled gratefully and accepted, shaking it vigorously.

"If my king trusts you, I have every reason to do so too". Merlin nodded firmly once, understanding the knights' unwavering loyalty to Arthur and Camelot. Leon ceased shaking Merlins hand and placed his on the warlocks shoulder instead, just as a voice spoke out among the confusion in the room.

"What happened?"

Gwaine asked it bluntly, and Leon looked down in what the others could only assume was shame. But Merlin shook his head, serious.

"Nothing important", he said, and Leon smiled gratefully at him.

"So… have you always known you were Emrys?" Arthur wasn't paying attention to the confrontation between Merlin and Leon, instead following his own thoughts. Merlin turned again to face him, shaking his head at the question.

"No. I only found out less than a year after I moved to Camelot".

Arthur nodded, interested. "Does anyone _know_ that you're Emrys? Well… apart from everyone that was here…"

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Some druids know me by sight. I think they can sense my power, and they know who I am. But apart from that, no. People are looking for me though, like Mor…" Merlin sharply sucked in a breath, "gana…"

Merlin's voice became smaller with every syllable, and he trailed off, eyes drifting over to Gaius as he realised something he should've done the moment he was revealed. He suddenly felt pale and clammy, his shock reflected in the eyes of his mentor.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked uncertainly. Merlin had started shaking his head in denial, before whispering out one word.

"Agravaine".

Without warning Merlin launched into action, sprinting from the room as Arthur called out urgently after him.

"Hey, come back here Merlin! I'm not finished with you yet!"

Merlin ignored him and kept running, brushing past maids and servants and nobles alike, who were all sending him nervous and angry glances as he passed. He barely registered the fact that they probably knew of his identity as a warlock by now, the only thing he noticed was the sound of his boots slapping against the floor as he ran towards his destination.

There was only one thing that mattered now… finding Agravaine, before he told Morgana of his identity. He couldn't bear to think of the consequences.

He hardly noticed as the sound of his feet was joined by five others as he ran past the knights quarters, and by five male voices calling out his name.

"Merlin!"

"What happened?"

Merlin kept running, shouting out to them and letting his voice carry behind him.

"Agravaine's in league with Morgana! She's the only one who could know the name!"

He knights shared confused glances behind him, but kept running, following Merlin all the way out of the castle, down the stairs, through the courtyard and to the stables, where the servant, panting, approached a stable boy.

"Did Lord Agravaine leave the city?" he asked urgently between gasps.

The stable boy nodded nervously before scurrying off, seeing the king himself over Merlin's shoulder. Merlin panicked, letting out a strangled groan before grabbing a saddle from a nearby rack and throwing it over his horse, securing it tightly and jumping onto the brown mare's back.

"Wait! _Mer_lin!" Merlin looked down at Arthur, panting furiously and looking frustrated. He glared as Percival grabbed the reigns of his horse at the kings instruction, preventing him from riding out of the stable.

"Tell us what's going on!"

Merlin sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be permitted to leave until he explained.

"Morgana was the one who tore the veil between the worlds to release the dorocha, and she must've seen the Cailleach like I did, when she appeared to me at the Samhain. She must've told Morgana about Emrys, and Morgana must've told Agravaine to try and find me. And now _he _knows it's _me _and _he'll_ tell _her!_ _Now let's go!"_

The knights now looked even more baffled, and it was Arthur who spoke his confusion.

"But what's _that_ got to do with my Uncle?" he summarised.

Merlin grunted in frustration atop his horse, causing Arthur to narrow his eyes. "After we returned from the Isle of the Blessed, Agravaine spoke to Gaius and asked if he knew who Emrys was. No one else knows the name, apart from the druids,so _someone_ must've told him. We _have_ to find Agravaine before he tells Morgana!"

Arthur stood for a while, watching Merlin who was now bouncing on his horse in agitation. Still looking uncertain, he gestured for the knights to each saddle up their own horses and prepare to leave. Merlin nodded at the king, ensuring him that he was making the right decision, before kicking his horse and riding out of the stable.

(/ʘ_ʘ) ~ (ʘ_ʘ\)

The group of six rode out of the city, Merlin leading them towards the forest at a fast but steady pace. He slowed his horse and stopped once they reached the tree line, closing his eyes, and sensing the others gazes on him. He breathed deeply, reaching out with his magic further than he had ever done before, until he found what he was looking for, opening his eyes just as he was interrupted.

"Erm… Merlin? What are you doing?" Elyan asked from behind his left shoulder. Merlin opened his eyes suddenly, and started riding again, straight into the forest with the others, at a loss as to what was going on, close behind him.

"This way", he said loudly, and offered no other explanation. They continued riding, not talking, and stopping only occasionally for Merlin to locate Morgana's magical scent, and for conformation that his directions were correct from fresh hoof tracks on the moist forest floor.

Suddenly, after a quarter of an hour of hard riding, Merlin stopped, reining his horse and signalling for the others to do the same. He dismounted quietly, landing on the forest floor with barely a sound, and crept forwards to peer through a gap in the trees, Arthur and the knight's right behind him.

What Merlin saw caused him to let out a long breath in panic and frustration, as he sensed the others moving in closer behind him too see what was going on.

Lord Agravaine had reined his horse in the small clearing beyond them. The bare land was situated right outside a tiny hovel Merlin could only assume was Morganas'*. As they watched, the traitorous Lord dismounted his steed noisily.

"Morgana!" he shouted urgently, walking towards the tiny, almost camouflaged door. Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief as Merlin cursed under his breath, but not so quietly that the others didn't hear him.

"Hide!" he hissed urgently, turning and disappearing into the thick forest. The knights and king didn't need telling twice, and they too ran quietly into the thick undergrowth.

Luck was not on their side, however, because before Gwaine had the chance to completely disappear, a cold voice spoke out from behind them, making them all freeze, and slowly turn their heads towards the sound.

"Well well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?"

(ʘ_ʘ)

*Merlin doesn't know where Morgana was hiding yet, because this story is set between The Wicked Day and Aithusa - which is before A Servant of Two Masters


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hello, me again!_**

**_Sorry this is late, I've realised I'm not very good at doing these things on time_**

**_But I hope you like part 19 anyway, and I think we're nearly at the end of the story_**

**_Thankyou for reading xxxx_**

**_Update 17/2/14:_**

**_Hi there _**

**_It's been a very long time so sorry about that, I'm still not sure whether this will be finished or not_**

**_If I do get around to it, thanks for reading, if not, really sorry if I disappointed anyone_**

**_See you later, hope you've enjoyed the story anyway :)_**

**_xxxx_**

**_(I miss Merlin lots)_**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 19: Emrys Again~<p>

Ͼ( *_* )Ͽ

"_Well well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?"_

Morgana Pendragon walked gracefully into the knights' view, her long dark hair knotted and decorated with small leaves and twigs. Her thin, lace covered arms were laden with firewood, which she dropped at her feet. The smirk never left her face as she glared coldly at all of Arthur's knights in turn, before her eyes became fixed on the King himself. He stood directly in front of her, the shock present in his eyes gone, to be replaced with fresh anger and authority. When no one else spoke, Morgana continued, her words aimed at Arthur. Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan surrounded the pair, forming a protective circle around their king as they each drew their swords, pointing them threateningly at the witch.

"So, King now brother?" Arthur glared back at her. "What an achievement".

Arthur did not acknowledge her words, simply continuing to glare, and narrow his eyes slightly at her uncharacteristic lack of action. Morgana had always been one to act without thinking; not unlike Arthur.

Morgana wasn't fazed by his lack of response, dropping her smirk and scowling at him instead.

"How did you find me?" she asked accusingly. Arthur hesitated slightly before answering, careful not to betray any knowledge of Merlin's other identity.

"We followed, my, uncle", he said, allowing his anger at discovering Agravaine's treachery seep through his tone. Morgana smirked again, peering over Arthur's shoulder to see Agravaine's abandoned horse grazing in the clearing beyond. Her accomplice had entered her hovel, his shouts of her name fading as he obviously realised she was otherwise occupied someplace else. Morgana looked back at the king, before starting to advance on him slowly, drawing out every step as she closed the gap between herself and Arthur.

"Discovered his true loyalties then?" Morgana asked theoretically. "He can gain so much more through serving me than he ever would serving you".

Morgana continued to walk forwards, now so close to Arthur that the king was forced to retreat backwards to avoid making contact. The knight's drew closer warily.

"He is no better that you, Morgana", Arthur replied, sidestepping to avoid colliding with a tree.

Morgana snorted lightly. "Tell me Arthur… when will you learn that no one can be trusted?" she asked, continuing to advance on the king. "When will you realise that everyone you hold dear will betray you, _lie _to you, until you are left with no one?"

The knights walked slowly with the pair as they moved, swords in hand, surrounding Morgana as the threat continued to taunt their king. The witch didn't appear to notice. "When will you acknowledge that you were wrong?" Morgana continued.

Arthur stumbled as he emerged into the open, no longer protected by the cover of the trees. Morgana had backed him up all the way into the clearing, and she didn't look like stopping. Arthur finally drew his sword, pointing it at his half-sister.

"No Morgana. _You're_ wrong", he retorted, causing Morgana to smirk with new aggression. "When will _you_ learn? It didn't have to be this way. It was _you're _choice to turn your back on what is right, and yours alone. It is _you _who will face the consequences". He smirked in turn. "_You _who no longer has anyone to trust".

"You have _ki-_"

A loud creak suddenly interrupted their conversation, and all eyes flicked towards the small wooden door of the witches makeshift home. The door was hurriedly closed again with an audible click, but Gwaine shouted out before Agravaine had the opportunity to hide.

"We already know where your_ true_ loyalties lie, _Lord _Agravaine!" the knight snarled. "Don't run away, you _coward!_"

For several seconds there was no response, but as the knights and Morgana continued to watch, the door of Morgana's hovel creaked open once more, and the traitorous Lord Agravaine stepped out warily. His posture suggested he intended to look intimidating as he stepped further away from the door, but the fear he truly felt at being exposed in this way was portrayed in his eyes.

"My Lady -"Agravaine started, eyes flicking constantly between Morgana and Arthur.

"Not now, Agravaine. I'm busy" Morgana said impatiently. Her cold glare returned to Arthur as she took another step towards him. "I will decide what to do with your useless presence _after _I have dealt with the king".

Agravaine looked towards the knights, and his facial expression morphed into one of confusion upon realising that Merlin, who _he_ now knew to be Emrys, was not present. He looked back at Arthur, a question written on his face. "But Morga-!"

"Shut up!" Morgana screeched, interrupting Agravaine's plea to be heard. Her eyes flashed golden, and the open door behind Agravaine slammed shut with such force that the lord jumped and ran to stand behind Morgana, so he was positioned an even distance between her and Arthur's knights - Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival had ceased following their king and his threat, now standing back in readiness instead. Ahead of them, Agravaine watched the confrontation between his niece and nephew with apprehension, eyes fixed on their every movement.

"Morgana I _insist_ you know tha-"Agravaine stopped talking suddenly and coughed, reaching up with his hands to clutch at his throat. Agravaine's shock intensified when he continued to move his mouth and no sound came out, confirming the suspicions of the knights- the second golden flare in Morgana's eyes had caused Agravaine's voice to betray him. Leon nudged Elyan where they stood, smirking, as he realised that this development could may work to their – that is _Merlin's_ – advantage.

"Better", Morgana said quietly, turning her head to look at the silenced lord. She smirked at the shocked and horrified expression that had replaced Agravaine's desperation, before once again returning to face her target.

"You have killed _so _many innocent people Arthur!" Morgana said loudly, voicing the argument she had generated before Agravaine's presence had intruded. She continued to taunt the king with a hardened expression, as though there had been no interruption. "And you think that that is _right? _Magic does not deserve to be punished!"

To the ignorance of Morgana, Arthur, and Agravaine, Merlin finally emerged from the thick of the forest, careful not to attract the sorceress's or her accomplices' attention. He stood with the knights, positioning himself between Elyan and Gwaine who easily moved aside, allowing Merlin to clearly see what was going on ahead of them.

"As did you kill many _innocents_, Morgana, during your short reign as Camelot's queen. You are guilty of the same crime". Arthur too continued as though Agravaine had not been revealed. He avoided looking at his uncle as the man who betrayed him stared into his eyes from over Morgana's shoulder, a conflicted expression on his face. "But _you_ fail to feel remorse. _Regret_ for the wrongs you did".

Arthur glanced behind Morgana to see his four knights and manservant standing in a line a short way behind Agravaine. He drew them no attention, Morgana's focus remaining solely on him.

"And why should I?" Morgana replied, finally stopping her advances in the centre of the small clearing. "Why should_ I_ regret trying to achieve a future so desirable? A future where magic is _free_ once more?" she scowled. "Where things will be as they should have always been?"

"You may need to interfere soon, Merlin" Gwaine said quietly to the warlock, careful not to let Agravaine or Morgana hear him. Merlin was watching and listening to the confrontation between Arthur and Morgana carefully. "This can't last forever", Gwaine added.

"It looks like Arthur's got her pretty riled up", Leon whispered. Merlin nodded, a risky and not-well-thought-out plan formulating in his mind.

"Because the same goals can be achieved through means of peace!" Arthur answered, oblivious to the conversation taking place between Merlin and his knights. "Not everything can be- or _has _to be- solved through violence".

"You jest, Arthur Pendragon!" Morgana shrieked, finally losing her patience as was predicted. "You will _never _free magic!"

Morgana's cold eyes flared gold- a brighter gold than they had seen previously that day- and Arthur was flung backwards through the air, landing on his back with a heavy _thump _onto the leaf strewn ground. Morgana paid no attention to Leon's desperate shout of "_Arthur!", _as she walked slowly towards Arthur's crumpled form, Agravaine cautiously following her footsteps, however keeping a constant and safe distance behind her. The king was panting on the ground, coughing as a result of having the wind knocked out of him. He looked up with anger and contempt as his half-sister approached him.

Unbeknownst to the three on the opposite end of the clearing, Merlin had suddenly stepped forwards as Arthur was launched backwards, overwhelming anger and stubborn determination shining clearly in this eyes. Coming to a rushed decision, he grabbed at his neck, removing his blue neckerchief and shoving it into Elyan's hands, much to the knights' confusion. To their further astonishment, the warlock then removed the brown belt from his waist that betrayed how slim he was. His red shirt fell with the action to hang loosely, reaching just above his knees.

Merlin grabbed the belt by the buckle, holding it out to his side with one hand, before muttering several indistinguishable words and willing it to change form. The tough material gradually hardened, from the top to its very bottom, becoming a long, cylindrical, wooden staff. The tip bore roughly marked symbols of the Old Religion.

Turning to see the knight's looking at him in bemusement, he stared at their group pointedly.

"Do not. Comment." He pointed a warning finger at them each individually. Their expressions turned to ones of amusement mingled with concern and confusion, but they all granted him a single nod.

Merlin too nodded once, before turning to see Morgana towering over Arthur as the king lay on the forest floor, gasping. Agravaine was hovering over Morgana's shoulder when Merlin closed his eyes, and began to chant.

"_Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum!" _his eyes became a rich golden colour beneath his closed eyelids.

Merlin felt his muscles seize up uncomfortably, his bones becoming more delicate as his body became more fragile. Deep wrinkles formed on his ageing face, his short raven hair turning snow white, bursting out of his scalp and face to reach below his waist. His shoulders slumped, and he was forced to use his new staff for support; the ache forming in his back making him unwilling to stand up as straight as he would in youth.

Merlin felt the spell finish its work only seconds after he cast it, and he opened his small wrinkled eyes. The now aged warlock cracked his back and neck slightly before clearing his throat audibly. Morgana froze where she was standing over Arthur, her back facing the direction the cough had come from.

Merlin walked further forwards and away from his friends- using his staff as an extra leg- and said in a deep, croaky, and strangely powerful voice…

"_Morgana!"_

Morgana spun sharply, her whole body turning to face this new threat as the pale hand poised to strike Arthur fell to her side. Morgana's eyes widened in shock, fear, and disbelief, as she registered just who had appeared in front of her. Agravaine scampered out of the way as the sorceress squeaked out one small word…

"_Emrys_".

**/**(/*-*) (ʘ_ʘ\)


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hi there! **_

_**It's been a while... almost two years, in fact. But I'm going through a strange period of post-Merlin depression, and decided to add a long awaited chapter to this story. I'm actually really curious as to whether anyone will read this, since it's been so long. Feel free to go back and catch up if you've forgotten what's happened so far. I had to read it again myself. **_

_**Also, you may have noticed that I've changed my pen name... I was previously known as 'merlinismylife'. Don't worry, I'm still the same person.**_

_**So, this is chapter 20 and I really hope you like it. If I get a positive response to this, I'll do my best to finish the story. Thanks for reading xxxx**_

...

"_Emrys_"

Merlin took a threatening step towards Morgana, and the sorceress stumbled back, her wide eyes never leaving those of her 'doom'. Agravaine, startled into action, jumped and scampered out of the way of the two powerful magic users as quickly as possible, only to be intercepted by Elyan and Percival, who stopped gaping at Merlin just in time to grab the pathetic man and prevent him from escaping.

Meanwhile, while Morgana was distracted, Arthur managed to roll onto his stomach, panting, and lifted himself to his feet. He stumbled on unsteady legs towards the edge of the clearing, intending to catch his breath and get as far as possible from the impending magical battle. He reached the trees and sunk to the floor, leaning his back against one.

Morgana had called the old man – the sorcerer who had killed Arthur's father – _Emrys_. But, _Merlin _was Emrys… wasn't he? Hadn't he just revealed his identity as a powerful warlock to the entire court mere hours ago? Arthur's confused thoughts were interrupted when Leon skidded to a halt on his knees beside him, scattering leaves all over the king.

"Sire!" he exclaimed, not in the least but concerned when Arthur sent him a glare, brushing the leaves from his armor. Gwaine was right behind him, looking concernedly down at Arthur. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine, Leon. What the hell is going on? Where's Merlin?" he looked around, as though hoping to see the absent warlock.

"Arthur", Leon started, grabbing the king's elbow and pulling them both to their feet. He indicated the old sorcerer. "That _is _Merlin".

Not willing to believe it, Arthur looked over his knight's shoulder at the man facing Morgana. The old, crinkled eyes – so much like Merlin's – looked straight back at him, before the aged head dropped into a single nod. Arthur had to bite back a gasp. No - he didn't know that Merlin was the one responsible for his father's death. He remembered what Gaius said – that 'Dragoon' had not intended for his father to die. And _Mer_lin was no evil sorcerer. True, Arthur had only just found out about his magic, and he _had_ been lying to him for about six years, but this was _Merlin_, he doubted Merlin would do something like that, even to a man that he should hate. Arthur gave a nod in return, knowing that once this was over, he _would_ get the full story.

"Come on", Gwaine said, cutting through Arthur's musings. "We're not safe here – let's get behind Merlin". They kept to the cover of the trees, somewhat surprised when Morgana didn't stop them. Arthur looked over his shoulder at the sorceress, noticing for the first time the fear in her eyes as she looked at the figure before her. Arthur wondered what _that_ was all about. But then he remembered what the book had said, namely that Emrys was '_a magical being more powerful than the world has ever known'_, and realized where that fear probably originated from. He wouldn't want to be on Merlin's bad side, either.

"So, _Emrys_…" Morgana stepped towards Merlin, a scowl overriding the shock on her face, "we finally meet".

"Oh, we've met before, Morgana". Merlin ignored the shocked expression sent his way. "Several times, in fact"

"Impossible", the sorceress countered. "I've only seen you once before, and even then we were not introduced"

"Lucky for you, I'm sure"

Morgana's scowl deepened and she held up a hand, fingers slightly spread. "You will not be my doom, Emrys!" she shouted, and that was all the warning Merlin got before she unleashed her first spell. "_Blinn du, forlæt du nu_!"

He was almost knocked off his feet with the force of the blast, but managed to get a shield up in plenty of time.

"_Forp fleoge_!" Merlin countered, thrusting his staff forward. Morgana darted out of the way, the spell catching the hem of her dress and setting it alight. She hurriedly put out the flames with golden eyes and a spurt of water, looking back up at Merlin – Emrys – with a glare of even greater intensity than before.

"_Forbearne! Akwele_!" she shrieked. A burning ball of fire formed in her outstretched hand. Morgana smirked and threw it in Merlin's direction with all her might, immediately conjuring another and throwing it after the first. Merlin flung his staff aside and easily caught both, the flames not burning him even as he held them, one in each hand. He put his palms together, the sphere's of fire combining and doubling in size. Without hesitation, he launched the fireball at the sorceress. Morgana's eyes widened in fear, a flimsy shield forming before her that was unable to completely block the powerful blast. Fire burned through Morgana's barrier, and she screamed in pain as it contacted her right hand, travelling up her arm all the way to her shoulder, burning her pale flesh as it went.

"_Astrice_!" she shouted in a desperate attempt to defend herself, her face screwed up in agony as she held her uninjured arm towards her target. Merlin raised his hand and absorbed the spell, but didn't see the blast of pure energy coming for him until it was too late.

The old sorcerer was thrown back violently, his side burning from where the hurriedly aimed spell had struck him. The blast had sliced cleanly through his flesh, ripping his shirt, which was fast becoming soaked with blood. Holding a hand to the wound he looked to Morgana, who had fallen to the forest floor clutching her injured arm close to her body, the effort of her last spell having forced her to the ground.

Getting slowly to his feet, Merlin began to chant, his voice filled with a power he had never known before.

"_Ic her accigie ænne windraes! Færblæd waw! Windræs ungetermed, ge hier! Ic de bebeod mid ealle strangesse daet du geblawest ond syrmest strange! Gespurn peos haegtesse_!"

A strong whirlwind came into existence around Morgana, who raised her good hand in a futile attempt to stop it. Leaves strewn across the forest floor became caught up in the powerful winds, the branches of the surrounding trees in danger of snapping all around them. Merlin squinted through the chaos.

Limbs flailing, Morgana was flung high into the air, before being tossed roughly to the ground a fair distance from where she started. The powerful winds died slowly and the forest returned to its original calm state, to reveal the sorceress slumped at the base of a tree - unmoving.

Merlin stood panting, his breath coming in rasps after all the energy he had used. He looked down slowly to his injured side, vaguely noticing that his hand was covered with blood and that his shirt was thoroughly soaked through. Before he even realized it, he had sunk to his knees and fallen onto his side, too exhausted to support his own weight any longer.

"Merlin!"

Suddenly there were faces above him – three faces to be precise. Merlin peered up at them through blurred vision, One, near his head, had long dark hair that was falling into his eyes and an unshaven face. Gwaine, he decided. Another had dirty blonde hair - not quite as long as the first man's but long enough to get in the way - and the third, on the other side of his head, was a startling blonde.

"Arthur", Merlin rasped, looking up at his closest friend. "Arthur, I'm sorry!"

"Merlin, you're hurt-"

"I didn't kill your father, Arthur. You have to believe me! There was an amulet – Morgana made it – and-"

"Merlin, that's enough. I believe you".

Merlin nodded weakly and closed his eyes.

"Oh no, you don't", a new voice said, and Merlin recognized it was Gwaine speaking from his other side. "Stay with us, Merlin". The warlock opened his eyes with difficulty. He was _really_ tired.

"Can you change yourself back?" another voice asked, and Merlin realized that the second head with dirty blonde and curly hair belonged to Leon.

"Back?"

"Into yourself" the knight confirmed.

Merlin frowned, as far as he knew he _was_ himself. He certainly _felt _like himself, besides the horrible burning sensation in his side and the annoying stiffness in his entire body. Oh!

"No. I'm stuck"

"Stuck?" Arthur asked incredulously. Merlin nodded feebly in reply.

"I don't have my potion", he admitted, watching as the knights exchanged confused looks above him.

"Right, then. We need to get you back to Camelot. You're losing a lot of blood".

Merlin groaned as he was hoisted into the air by several pairs of strong arms, his old body protesting at the unsteady movement.

"Gwaine, Leon, check on Morgana" Arthur's voice carried to him from somewhere above his head. "We can't take any chances… we'll bring her back to Camelot with us. Elyan, get Agravaine onto a horse, see to it that he won't escape".

With that they started moving, Merlin's aged figure complaining with every step the men carrying him took. He told Arthur so.

"Serves you right, for willingly turning yourself into a cranky old man". There was a pause. "Why'd you do it, anyway?"

"Morgana can't know that I'm Emrys", Merlin replied simply. He was well aware that this didn't fully answer the question, but couldn't seem to muster up the energy to do so properly right now anyway. Movement stopped, and then he was being gently settled onto a horse - a pained gasp escaping his lips at the change of position. Someone tied the reigns of his horse to their own, and the odd procession set off through the forest, headed back to Camelot.


End file.
